Distance brought us closer
by Ticky.Tragity
Summary: He left and he toke his whole team with him. She stayed wondering if she was ever important to him Years have passed yet their feelings for one another grow stronger. What happens when they finally meet up again TalaXOC rated for later chapters may go to
1. Chapter 1

**Distance Brought Us Closer **

He left and he toke his whole team with him. She stayed wondering if she was ever important to him Years have passed yet their feelings for one another grow stronger. What happens when they finally meet up again? TalaXOC

* * *

13 year old Lia sat at a table in a deserted cafeteria. Tears rolled down both sides of her face as she stared down at a birthday card. In a soft quiet but yet shaky voice she began to sing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." She sang, then paused taking a deep breath before finishing her song. "Happy birthday dear Tala. Happy birthday to you." She sighed as she got up and left.

Lia walked down a hallway passing doors on both sides of her. She stopped and looked up at a wall clock, it was 5 pm by her right now. _In Tokyo you only have an hour left to celebrate your birthday. And then it'll be mine. _Lia thought to her self, she then turned and kept walking down the hall.

Tala was out in his backyard throwing snowballs at a tree. Anger was the only emotion he felt and so he was out trying to get over that and make his day a little bit better. He stopped and looked up at the dark clouded sky and felt snow hit his face. That calmed him down a bit, "Thanks for singing to me, thanks for singing to me, thanks for singing to me Lia. Your voice just made my day a great day." He said then threw a rock at a wooden fence that blocked off the garden. Tala had a small smirk on his face when he saw that he had made a whole in the fence. He then turned and walked inside.

Lia sat in her room at her desk in front of her was a sheet of paper. She sighed as she looked down at it.

Tala sat on the floor in his room with his notebook in his lap opened to a new page. He looked down at it and sighed.

_It's been year since we last seen each other. _Is how they both started a letter to each other. _I'm kind of wondering if you still remember me. If not then that's ok I wouldn't expect you to. Just had to write you and tell you I still care about you and that none of the past events is your fault. Wish I could say more but like I said I'm not even sure if you remember me. I miss you a lot and more then anything I want to see your face again and try and make things right. Nothings event he same, toke me a while to figure out why. Now I know why that is. It's because I don't have you anymore. _

_Need to hear form you, _

They both looked down at the end of their letters. '_You won't even read this…when you see who it's from'. _They both thought. Tala looked up at the ceiling and Lia just put her head down and began to cry. "You have no idea how much I need you now." They both said.

(A/N: it was Tala's 14th birthday and his second year being away from Lia and that really messed up place where he grew up. Both of them had this thought that the other had forgotten about the other. But that wasn't really true at all.)

* * *

3 years later…

"Lia!" a voice yelled out from the other side of Lia's bedroom door. A girl laying in a king sized bed groaned, she pulled her blue blanket over her head. "If you don't get up now Lia I swear." A voice said. "Five more minuets couldn't hurt." Lia said as she just laid there under her blanket. "I'm going to go get Clare." The voice said then Lia heard footsteps walk away from her door.

Lia laid there in bed for a bit, "Alright, alright, damn I'm up." She said sitting up in her bed. She went to her bathroom and walked in, she stared at her self in the mirror. She ran her fingers though her long black hair and stared into her light blue eyes almost getting lost in them. She shook her self out of it then toke a shower. "Are you up yet?" a new voice yelled out, Lia ignored it all it was, was just one of her sisters. After a fifteen minuet shower she got out and wrapped a towel around her. She walked out of her bathroom and over to her closet, she grabbed her favorite sweatshirt and shirt and threw it onto her bed. She looked at all the other clothes in her closet and sighed. "Where are my snow pants!" She yelled out closing the closet and walking out the room.

Lia walked into another room, one a bit larger then her own. She saw two girls sitting in there, one had to bed around the age of 14 and the other was the same age as her. The 14 year old was laying there in her pink pajamas, she had black hair like Lia's but only with red streaks and her eyes were gray, Lia didn't like this sister very much her name's Amanda. The other girl was the same age as Lia, her twin Tia, she had on a long white skirt and a matching long sleeve shirt. "Where are my snow pants?" Lia asked. Amanda shrugged, Tia pointed at a door which lead to a bathroom. "Clare give me my pants now." Lia said. A girl about 18 walked out, her hair was brown and her eyes were green, this is Lia's other sister, the oldest, Clare. Clare had on black snow pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Why…you're not wearing them." Clare said. Lia rolled her eyes, "I would be if you hadn't stole them…now give them back." Lia said. "Or what?" Clare walked back into her bathroom she was in the middle of straitening her hair. "Don't make me embarrass you in front of her siblings." Lia said. Tia looked down at Amanda and the two left. "Alright fine Clare you asked for it." Lia walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. There was a loud scream coming from Clare and Lia walked out with a smile holding her favorite pants in her hands.

Amanda sighed as she sat on the couch in the living room. Tia felt her forehead and frowned, "Still not better." Tia said. "I don't know what got me sick." Amanda said quickly sitting up but only gave her self a headache so she laid back down. Tia shrugged, "It's ok, people just get sick out of no where. I guess I'll stay home with you today." Tia said as she went into the kitchen to grab something. Amanda looked out the window and sighed, she hated being sick.

"Stupid fever…" Amanda said as she watched snow fall on the ground. She saw something walk by, something blue. She quickly went to the window ignoring her headache and looked out the window and smiled. "KAI!" She yelled out, she went over and grabbed a large black jacket that belonged to Clare obviously and went to the door. "Amanda what are you talking about?" Tia asked waking in the living room after hearing her yell out Kai. "He's here!" Amanda said as she sat on the ground trying to put on her boots. Tia looked out the window, Clare and Lia both walked into the room. "What's going on?" Clare asked looking at Amanda. "She said she saw Kai." Tia said looking out the window. "Kai's in Tokyo." Clare said, Lia looked at Amanda and watched Amanda run to the door and open it. Surprising to them all but Amanda there Kai stood about to knock on the door.

"KAI!" Amanda yelled out jumping on him knocking him down to the ground. "Hey Amanda." Kai said smiling as the two just laid there in the snow together. "Kai." Clare and Tia both smiled as they sat at both sides of him hugging him. Lia rolled her eyes and walked into her room leaving them there.

* * *

Oh what's Kai doing there? OOH I don't know.. 

Well this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. Come stay with who?

**Come Stay With WHO?**

Ok I got up another chaper. Ok Kai showed up and so Lia didn't like it so she left her sisters and him in the other room. Nothing much going on there. But what happens when Kai tells them what he's there for?

* * *

Lia sat behind her door blocking anyone from trying to get in. She looked around her room, it was painted a dark purple color. She looked down at her feet and listened to the laughter and giggles coming from the living room. _What the hell are you doing here?_ Lia asked her self as she just sat there and listened. Soon about ten minuets later everything was quiet, _Wow you left that quick? _Lia stood up and opened her door finding Kai just standing there. Without thinking twice about it or actually without thinking she slammed her bedroom door shut in his face. "Lia can we talk?" she ignored his question and laid on her bed putting on headphones and started listening to her CD player. Since he left, she never really liked Kai much.

Kai stood there on the other side of her door for two minuets after she slammed the door in his face. "Ignore it Kai…she's still a little hurt. Just let it go." Clare said as she passed him to get to her room. Once Clare was in her room Kai sighed and toke the risk to walk into Lia's room anyways, not knowing what to expect.

Kai looked around the dark painted room. On each wall he saw posters of bands, some drawings, and a few pictures. He smiled to his self as he looked around, it looked almost how her old bedroom looked. "You know if a person ignores you, that could mean don't walk into their room." Kai turned around, ignoring that she wanted him out he sat down on at the foot of her bed. "So I heard you finished early." He said. "I couldn't take staying there for another year…you know how that goes you did the same." She said taking off her headphones. "Oh…" Kai said then looked into her eyes.

For a minuet or two that's how they stayed, just staring into the others eyes. "Kai." Lia said all of a sudden not taking her eyes off his. "Hn?" Kai didn't move at all or anything. Lia looked at him changing the expression in her eyes from questioning him to you better answer me or else. "How's Tala." She asked, Kai broke from the stare and looked out of her window and watched the snow fall. "He's good, a little stressed but good." Kai answered after a few minuets went by. Lia sighed and laid back, "He has a new girlfriend doesn't he?" She asked. "Upset?" Kai asked, Lia shook her head, "No...but I can't help but to feel a little crushed. He always told me it was only me." Lia said, Kai turned and looked at her, "That's not all I came here for." Kai said.

* * *

Tala opened his eyes for the fourth time in a row. He looked at his watch on his wrist, _7? why am I so sleepy?_ He asked his self as he yawned and tried to keep his eyes opened but of course he coudln't help it. He laid his head down on the table he was sitting at. _Ok...just ten minuets of sleep. _He told his self as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. "Morning Tala." Bryan said walking into the room with Spencer right behind him. Tala quickly sat up and looked at his two teammates. "Hey." Tala said in a sleepy way.

Bryan and Spencer looked at him, "You're tired still?" Spencer asked. Tala nodded his head and closed his eyes almost falling asleep but felt something icey cold touch him on the back of his neck he opened his eyes. "What were you doing? You don't even have on a shirt." Bryan said, Tala looked down and sighed. "Where's Kai?" Tala asked. "Russia...he said he had to go get something or whatever. He'll be back in two three days tops." Bryan said. Tala fell asleep before Bryan could finish his sentence. "What's with..." Spencer said poking Tala in the back of the neck, surprisingly Tala didn't move. Bryan shrugged and the two left letting him sleep.

"Tala wake up." Tala opened his eyes to see Tyson. Tala jumped up out of his seat and fell on the floor. "What are you doing here?" Tala asked as he got up off the floor and onto his feet. "Came to tell you that quaiflying rounds are this weekend not next." Ray said. "Oh..." Tala said then yawned, "That's it?" he asked looking around. "No...Mr. Dickenson wants to see us." Hilary said. "Why?" Tala asked looking a little lost, "Don't know get Bryan and Spencer and we'll find out." Daichi said.

Mr. Dickenson smiled as everyone walked into his office. "Good morning." Mr. D said, "Morning." Tyson said. "So whats with this early morning meeting?" Tala asked, "Yeah...normally you wouldn't meet up with us untill late in the afternoon." Spencer said. Mr. D nodded, "Yes I know but before I start Where's Kai?" Mr. D said looking around. "Left, he'll be back in a day or two." Tala said. "Oh well that settles that problem." Mr. D. said.

"Anyways, you will all be having a new roommate." Mr. D said. Everyone looked at each other, "What?" Max said. "Ok I put my foot down this time." Spencer said. "After that last little incident with Christy. NO MORE NEW PEOPLE!" Bryan said. "She said sorry." Tala looked at Bryan. "And Sarah was a pain in the ass." Daichi said. "SO was Lisa." Max added, "Hey at least you got people that were human. Jessica still gives me nightmares." Ray said.

Mr. D shook his head, "Yes we all know how that went. This is why Kai is out checking on the new girls." Bryan looked at him. "When are they coming?" Bryan asked, "Hopefully by tomorrow…if they agree." Mr. D said looking down. "Oh I do not like how you said if." Hilary said. "Why if?" Ray asked. "One of the girls…may…uh…put up a fit to come." Mr. D said, "Personal issues that she may let interfere. But we're only doing this because they may have what it takes to become number one." Mr. D said. "Like to see them try." Tyson smiled, "Well Tyson you're so sure of your self. Watch this tape." Mr. D said handing everyone a video tape.

"Anything we need to know?" Ray asked, "Yeah like personally disorders, anger issues, stuff like that. I need to know now if I need to stay at a hotel and not home." Bryan said. "They're fine…you'll get along just fine with these girls." Mr. D said. "IF I can remember correctly that's what you said last time." Daichi said. "Can we have names." Tala said. "Alright, Tia, Clare, Amanda, and Lia Corral." Mr. D said looking at four different folders with pictures on them.

"Tia will be with Ray." Mr. D said, "Clare with Max, Amanda with Tyson, and Lia with Tala." Mr. D said as he handed each of them a folder with information about each girl and a picture. Tala looked at the picture of Lia and was wide eyed. "What?" Bryan asked as he looked at the picture and blinked twice. "Lia?" Bryan asked, "That's not Lia." Spencer said looking over his teammates shoulders. "There must be some mistake." Tala said. "No Tala, no mistake. That's the same Lia you grew up with. She's 16 and will be soon 17 in just a few weeks." Mr. D said. "Christy is not going to like this." Bryan said looking at the picture. Tala sighed he handed Bryan the paper and picture then walked out. "He's going to need a little time to get over this." Bryan said Spencer nodded, "Don't worry Mr. D we'll make Lia feel like she's right at home." Spencer said. "Besides what better way to make her feel welcomed?" Bryan smiled.

* * *

Yeah I know that chapter wasn't the best. But I was kind of rushing to do it, guess lesson here is not to rush. If I don't have chapter 3 up by tomorrow then I will put it up the day after. Anyways thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Oh yeah sorry for the spelling and grammer errors I'm not at home right now I'm at my brother's house so I'm just doing this all on fanfiction yeah. I'll correct it all as soon as possible. 


	3. What to do

**What to do**

I know it's been at least two weeks now. I've been busy (it's almost time for finals at school and I'm studying my ass off!) Plus I have a lot of make up work. Oh and lets not forget my own boyfriend to deal with. he got me something for christmas and I want to know but i can't know untill the 25th.

Ok anyways, in this chapter, Lia was told she gets to go live with Tala, but she doesn't want to go. Bryan and Spencer are thinking of what to do so that Lia won't murder Christy. Tala wants Christy to be there when Lia comes. 0o ooh this is going to be good. Just messing around. Oh ok I guess all the characters are OOCs

Hey at least i'm trying to write a fanfic :P and that's all that matters

* * *

Lia screamed out as two strange men dragged her off. She turned and looked behind her and saw her three sisters standing there watching in fear and shocked. "Leave her alone!" Amanda yelled out, she ran over and repeatedly hit one of the men on there legs but was kicked.

"Amanda!" Tia yelled out watching Amanda tremble and shake. Lie bit down hard on one of the men, they both let go. She made an attempt to run but was grabbed again.

"You know you could've made this really easy for you and just come quiet. But since you refuse I guess we'll have to do this the hard way in front of your sisters." One of the men held her down while the other one reached into a bag and pulled out a needle.

Feeling a cold hand touch the back of her neck Lia wiggled one arm free and covered her neck, "Get off me." Lia ordered struggling to get free.

"NO way kid, you know what happens if you mess with us." One of the men said.

"If you're looking for an apology you can forget it! And be happy that's all I stole, I could've easily toke your damn wallet if I wanted to. But those beyblades should've belonged to someone a little more alerted." Lia said with a smirk on her face.

Lia was punched in the face, making her relax all her muscles in her body. Her hand was removed from the back of her neck and a clear liquid substance was injected into her body.

She looked around and couldn't feel anything, she felt like she was just floating and couldn't feel any part of her body. "What the hell did you do to me?" she asked as she tried to move her fingers but couldn't.

That's when she heard something…more like two things hit the ground really hard. She looked up and saw Tala just standing there holding out his hand to help her up. Of course she didn't take it she just shook her head and stood up. "Thought you were leaving?" She asked in a pissed off way.

"Why can't you ever say hi or something?" Tala asked.

"Why can't you ever think about the others that care about you before you do something?" Lia asked she turned and ran off, "I hope you never come back Tala!" she yelled.

"I won't!" he yelled back.

(A/N: Meh -- don't ask where that came from)

* * *

Lia threw a lamp at a wall in Clare's room, just barely missing Kai and Clare. She had just been told she was meeting up with Tala and would be staying with him for a while. Inside she was scared more then anything but covered that up with false anger. Amanda looked up at Tia and Clare confused as to why Lia would act in such a way, she that Lia would be happy about this.

"I refuse." Lia said looking at Kai. Kai looked over to Clare hoping maybe she'd say something to change her mind. But he forgot for a quick minute or so that no one can really change Lia's mind no matter what.

"Lia will you think about it?" Clare asked,

"Yeah, Lia we could find our parents." Tia said,

Lia quickly turned to look at Tia, "If they wanted us they would've had us Tia. If you want to go then that's fine but I'm not going." Lia turned and walked out of the room.

"Why won't she say yes?" Amanda asked, looking up at Clare and Tia with confusion. "Well, it's just..."

"She doesn't want to get hurt." Clare answered.

Tia nodded, "Yeah that's it."

Amanda shrugged, "I thought she wanted to see Tala again?" Amanda looked over to Kai. Kai just smiled and hugged Amanda, what else could you do when a kid was lost and confused.

Lia sat in her room in a corner staring down at her feet. She had a few tears rolling down her cheeks but she wasn't exactly crying. More then anything she wanted to go but for some reason the word yes just wouldn't come out of her mouth. To her it didn't seem right. Her bedroom door opened and Amanda walked in. Lia looked up at her little sister and Amanda just stood in front of her.

"Get up," Amanda said, Lia ignored her and looked off to the side.

"I can't... I just want to sit here and die," Lia said reached under her desk and toke a book from under it. Amanda sighed and rolled her

eyes. Lia began to open up the book and looked at the pictures, it was a diary with a ton of pictures in it.

"Have you forgotten that maybe you're not the only one?" Amanda asked. Lia didn't look at her, just stared down at a picture that was in her book. "Lia... they left us when we were 5. First they just dumped you somewhere and then I came along and I reminded them of you. SO for that I was treated like you were."

Lia looked up at her now. "But you didn't go through it all." Lia said.

"Exactly I had you to learn from," Amanda said.

"Wait... what the hell does this have to do with leaving?" Lia asked.

Amanda shrugged, "Don't know just felt like I should remind you. Now about that trip. You're going to actually let one guy stop you from doing what you want?" Amanda asked smiling.

"I see what you did... you tried to trick me with the first part and make me think that you're right then you're going to say something about Tala and then I'm going to say you're right. Then you're going to say then what's your reason for not going and I'm not going to have one and then I'll go."

"Uh... yeah, yeah let's go with that," Amanda said looking confused, "You are one messed up kid you know that?" Amanda hugged Lia and asked, "So?"

"Alright fine you win for being so confused and so cute. But one thing," Lia said, Amanda looked up at her, "Help me, I over dosed with sleeping pills." Lia said falling over to her side and fainted.

* * *

Bryan looked around the kitchen trying to find something to snack on. Spencer sat at a table watching him go through cabinets and everything. "I say we just have Tala go over to Christy's house," Spencer said.

Bryan turned around and faced him. "That could work... but only one problem. Christy's parents do not like him at all."

Spencer shrugged, "So what else was new?"

Hardly anyone but fangirls actually liked them. "I say we send him to Tyson's," Bryan said finding a box of crackers.

"Are you kidding? Tyson would be dead after the second day," Spencer said as Bryan came over and sat at the table with him.

"Damn! Well we got to come up with something," Bryan said.

"Well there's always set her up with someone else," Spencer said.

Bryan eyed him, "Are you kidding me? She's really picky." Spencer sighed what could they do.

Tala walked into the room, they both turned and looked at him. Tala ignored them, walked over to Bryan and took one of his crackers before sat down. It was silent between the three of them, only thing they heard was Tala eating the cracker.

"Ok, I've been thinking," Tala said finally breaking the silence.

Bryan and Spencer both turned and looked at him, "Same here, and just to make things clear we're talking about Lia right?" Bryan asked.

Tala nodded, "Yeah it is about her; anyways like I said I thought about what's happened. And I think she probably won't want to see me."

"We thought about that to," Bryan said looking at Spencer and Spencer nodded.

"Oh, ok, so I was thinking about that and about Christy." Tala said.

"Yeah, me and Spencer thought made it'd be best." Bryan said, "If I

have Christy stay here."

Tala nodded, "Yeah that's exactly what I thought... wait, what?"

Bryan looked at Tala. Spencer put his head down on the table and began laughing, "Wouldn't you want to go stay with her alone?" Bryan asked.

"Uh, no plus she wants to meet Lia," Tala said. Bryan rolled his eyes,

Spencer was still laughing. "What's wrong with him?" Tala asked.

"Nothing; hey aren't you going to be late for something?" Bryan asked. Tala looked at a clock then left the room.

"Is he insane?" Bryan asked.

"I can't believe he said that." Spencer said still laughing.

"Not funny Spencer, do you have any idea what could happen with those two girls here?" Bryan asked. "All it would take is or the three of us to walk outside for two minuets leaving them alone."

Spencer said, "And blood everywhere from Lia, yeah, damn it."

Spencer suggested, "Well we could always just get a hotel for Lia."

Bryan said, "Yeah right and have Clare after me? Ha I don't think so."

"Fine then I guess we'll have to stick to my idea. Set her up with someone else."

"Damn it! I would hate to do that. Alright, alright, since Tala has no feelings for her at all then I guess that's what we'll do."

Spencer said, "Good, you can go shopping for some more snacks."

Spencer walked off, Bryan stood there he turned to walk out the room but then thought about something, "Hey it's your turn to go shopping!" he yelled out at Spencer.

* * *

Oh end :P NOPE you still have more chapters to read...which I'll set up later. Oh BY THE WAY!!! Couldn't have done this chapter without the help of a new friend. TsukiharaKitty AKA TK . Thanks you're great and a really really big help. Read and Review : 


	4. Jealousy part 1

**Jealousy pt 1**

Lia gets to see her new home, better she even gets to pick out a date out of the guys Bryan and Spencer picked out. Tala comes home and who does he see? Oh and what's with Kai? Yeah that's right keep your eyes on Kai there could be a triangle going on.

* * *

Lia yawned as she sat up in a chair. She looked over to her right to see Bryan sitting next to her. " Bryan?" She asked he looked at her and smiled. "Long time no see kid. How've you been?" he asked she hugged him, he sighed and hugged back. "I've missed you so much." She said he didn't say anything to that just kept hugging her. 

After a few minuets she stopped and began to stare out a window. "Where's Kai?" she asked, Bryan shrugged "I guess went home before us. Spencer and Tala didn't come they decided to stay and wait for you there. Oh tonight at 7 we have a dinner party to get to. It's nothing special just introducing other teams that's all." Bryan said, "I know Kai told me already." She said then turned and looked at him.

"We really don't have to be there until 8." Bryan said. "Why 8?" Lia asked, "Someone overdosed with sleeping pills and need an extra hour." Bryan smiled. Lia looked down and frowned, she felt a hand on her shoulder she smiled as she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Kai welcome home." Spencer said as Kai walked into the kitchen. Spencer was sitting at a table and Tala was standing by a window staring out of it. "Where's Lia?" he asked, Kai sat down. " Bryan has her." Kai answered Spencer looked at Tala and Kai. It got really quiet between the three, Tala soon got a little pissed off and left. Kai sighed as he got up and walked out as well. "Ok…bad vibe." Spencer said to his self after Kai left. 

"We're home!" Bryan yelled out walking into the living room. Lia walked inside and looked around she smiled to her self as Spencer walked into the room. "What toke you?" Spencer asked Lia shrugged, "His fault he wanted more music." Lia pointed at Bryan. "Like you didn't want to go." Bryan smiled, Kai walked into the room.

"Good to see you're awake." Kai said, Lia looked at him she ignored what he said. "Come on I'll show you you're room." Spencer said walking out the room having her follow. Bryan watched Lia leave then turned to look at Kai.

* * *

Flash back

"Here." Kai said Bryan looked at Kai, he saw Lia was sleep, he picked her up and carried her on his shoulder. "What's with her?" Bryan asked wondering why she didn't even move or anything. "Sleeping pills…oh I'm warning you now, she kicks." Kai said. Bryan looked at Lia and smiled she wasn't really sleeping if she was kicking Kai the whole time. Kai turned and left, and Clare walked over to Bryan. "Hey Clare." Bryan said smiling as Clare handed him a black backpack that belonged to Lia.

" Bryan…keep an eye on her. There's something wrong, she won't eat and sometimes you'll find her crying her eyes out late at night." Clare said, Bryan sighed he tuned around and tired to walk off but Clare stopped him.

And try to talk to her." Bryan turned around, "Why do I…" he started to ask but she cut him off. "She won't say what's wrong with her exactly. She'll keep everything inside until she explodes. You'll know when she does, she has mood swings." Clare said. "Now I'm scared." Bryan said, "Just please?" Clare asked, "Alright fine Clare I'll try. See you later." Bryan said walking off.

End of flash back :P

* * *

Lia opened a bag and dumped all her clothes and stuff out. She looked through it all and almost screamed when she found out that almost all her jeans and shirts weren't in there. "Clare I swear I'll get you for this." She held up a black skirt and looked at it and shrugged, "Or maybe not…" she said as she put that aside on her bed and kept going through her clothes.

After an hour or so she was dressed, she looked at her self in a mirror and almost wanted to punch it and brake it. She sighed as she walked out of her bathroom and into her room. She looked around, it was painted a light blue color. She didn't really care for the color that much to her it didn't really express her.

She looked over by her door and saw some black boots on the floor with a note. She went over and read over it, when she was done she smiled as she sat on the ground and put them on. "You rock big bro." she said after she but on her boots and looked at them.

* * *

"Ok Spencer who did you pick?" Bryan asked looking at Spencer who was sitting on the couch. "Not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see." Spencer said smiling. "I still think that this is a bad idea." Kai said looking at Bryan and Spencer, "Hey I say it's ok just as long as Tala doesn't find out." Bryan said.

There was a knock at the door and Bryan went to go answer it. Brooklyn, Ozuma, Michael, and Johnny all walked into the living room. They all said hi to each other and started talking after ten minuets went by Bryan thought maybe it was time Lia met them.

Lia laid in her room staring out the window. She looked over to a digital alarm clock which was on a desk. She sighed, _why aren't we leaving yet? I'm better…_she thought to her self as she sat up. She looked around her dark room and smiled, she put some of her posters and pictures up.

"Lia you up?" Bryan asked from the other side of her door. Lia smiled, "Yeah," she answered, "Hey come down stairs." He said walking off. She turned and grabbed a coat which was on her chair and walked out of her room.

Lia walked down the stairs and heard some one talking. She walked into the living room and saw Kai, Spencer, and Bryan standing there along with 4 other guys which she's seen before but never met. "Uh…" she said looking around trying to figure out what was going on and why all eyes were on her.

"Lia meet Johnny, Michael, Brooklyn, and Ozuma." Spencer said, Lia didn't even smile or wave, "Is there something going on that you're not telling Spencer?" she asked giving him a look that kind of told him he better say something and quick or else. " Bryan's idea." Spencer quickly pointed at Bryan and Lia turned to look at him.

Bryan stood there trying to figure out what to say. He looked at Kai and Kai just shrugged and walked way. "Ok uh…" Bryan said thinking, Lia rolled her eyes she got it after a minuet went by. She just smiled and began to laughed, "Aww bro you're so sweet. You don't have to explain I get it. You want me to pick one right?" she asked. Bryan looked over to Spencer, "Yeah." They both said.

Lia shrugged, she looked at Brooklyn and walked over to him she shook her head and walked over to Ozuma and then went to Johnny.

"You." Lia said, Johnny looked at her, "Have you ever played laser tag?" Lia asked smiling. Johnny nodded, "Once or twice." Johnny answered. "Sweet I hear it's a fun game…show me how to play." Lia said smiling. "And you said this wasn't going to work." Spencer said, "Shut up." Bryan said as Johnny and Lia walked out the room.

(A/N: Ok Bryan is not Lia's brother! She just likes him as an older brother. Had to get that cleared up now)

Tala opened the front door and saw Johnny just standing there. "What are you doing here?" Tala asked Johnny didn't answer just stood their and waited, a girl wearing a black skirt and black tube top walked over to Johnny.

"Lia?" Tala asked staring at her, she turned and looked at Tala. She didn't say anything just put on a black leather coat and walked out the door with Johnny.

Once the door closed Tala punched the wall, " Bryan!" Tala yelled out. "He's home a little early." Spencer said still standing in the living room. "Yep…" Bryan sighed.

* * *

Ok another chapter, this one I must say is in the middle of good and bad. The next chapter will be better I promise you that : P A lot of you want to know why arent' I asking you're questions when you review. Well it's because I am in the story but just give me time trust me all you're questions will be answered but just wait there's more to this story. Read and Review please, oh I was in a rush writting again. Our school play is this friday and well all this week is after school practice and I don't get him till like 7. Today I stayed home because sadly I'm sick --. Yes I know it's a shame...but I'll get better 


	5. Jealousy part 2

**Jealousy pt 2**

Ok so Lia went on a date with Johnny right? Right, Clare finds out and is pissed off at the boys for doing that. What's with Tala and Christy? And why did I just do two chapters in one day? Because I can :P enjoy

* * *

Tala sat in the living room on the couch. He couldn't think about anything else besides Johnny and Lia. "Out of all the other men Lia you had to pick him?" Tala said to his self as he sat there. He was kind of broken hearted and pissed off. _If I don't do something my plan isn't going to work. _He thought to his self as he looked out the window. "Tala come on let's go." Bryan said, Tala got up and walked out the room. _Looks like I have no choice Lia…to get you back I have to crush a few hearts. _He said to his self as he, Spencer, Bryan, and Kai all sat in a limo.

"This doesn't look to good." Kai whispered to Spencer and Bryan while keeping an eye on Tala. "Oh it looks like it's going to be just fine." Bryan smiled to his self as he looked out the window and saw Lia and Johnny walking together. Spencer thought for a minuet, "Hey I just thought of something." Bryan, Kai and Tala both turned to look at their teammate.

"Won't Clare kill us for not bringing Lia?" Spencer asked.

"Oh let her blow steam. She'll thanks us once she sees what we did." Bryan smiled. Tala quickly turned to give Bryan and death glare.

"Oh so this was you're doing?" Tala asked trying to sound as if he really didn't care. Bryan nodded, "You have Christy, it seemed unfair. So we set her up with some one else." Bryan said. Tala rolled his eyes, _Dumb ass do you really think I'm happy with Christy? _Tala sighed and turned to look at Kai who was just sitting there.

Clare smiled as Amanda sat in her lap. "I wonder what's taking Lia so long?" Amanda asked as Clare hugged her.

"Don't worry about that now ok? How are you feeling?" Clare asked as she put her hand on Amanda's forehead to see if she was still sick.

Amanda smiled, "Tyson's grandfather gave me some tea and now I feel great."

Tia sighed as she looked around, "You ok?" she turned and saw Ray standing behind her. She nodded as Ray sat down next to her.

"Hey Amanda Tyson wants you to dance with him." Daichi laughed but Tyson came up behind him and hit him on the head.

"Shut up." Tyson said, Amanda got up and went over to Tyson. "If you want to then lets go." Amanda grabbed Tyson's hand and ran off dragging him behind her.

Clare and Tia both giggled, "Well nice to know Amanda's having a good time." Clare said as she began to start writing in a notebook.

Tia sighed, "Come on sis just have fun tonight."

"Tia if I don't finish this then…" Clare looked at Hiro who came behind her and toke her notebook, "Hiro give it back." She said trying to get it back but couldn't.

"You know that's one of the reasons why you're stressing so much." Tia said.

"Oh and what about you?" Clare asked turning to look at her younger sister.

"Everyone is worried about Lia, you have to admit she hasn't been her self." Tia said then looked down, "It's gotten to bad…I can't even see her anymore." Tia sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ray asked looking at Clare and Tia, "I want to meet Lia, she can't be as bad as what you guys say." Hiro said.

Tia and Clare both looked down, what were they going to say? "Hey Clare, Tia." The two girls looked up to see Bryan and Spencer standing there.

"Bro!" Tia said hugging him and of course like Lia didn't let go.

Bryan smiled as he hugged her back, he always loved the attention he got from Lia and Tia. "Where's Lia?" Clare asked looking around. "Oh uh…about that…she's not feeling to well so we sent her to bed." Bryan said. Clare almost believed it but noticed Tala walking over to them. Not only that he wasn't alone.

"Who's that?" Tia asked looking at Tala, "Oh that's Christy…his girlfriend." Kai said sitting next to Clare. Clare quickly turned and looked at Bryan and Spencer. "You two outside now." Clare said standing up. "Wait hold up." Tia stood up as well.

* * *

A few minuets later Clare had Kai, Spencer, and Bryan all sitting on a bench looking down at their feet, Bryan looked over to Spencer kind of hoping he had a way to get them out of the lecture they were getting. Of course Spencer didn't so they both looked to Kai, Kai couldn't care less for some reason.

"What are you three thinking huh?" Clare asked, Bryan raised his hand but Clare ignored him. "You weren't thinking at all were you? Oh wait I take that back. You just thought about making a friend happy. Hello what if she doesn't like him? What if this guy isn't all what you guys think he is." Clare said.

"It's not like we went on the net and picked him out." Spencer said, Clare looked at him she couldn't say anything else she just turned and sat down.

"Guys you can't do that. I mean sure it's a good idea but you have to think about it all the way. What if something bad happens to Lia?" Tia asked, she was sitting next to Clare.

Amanda looked at her sisters and at the three boys. "I think Lia can take care of herself, I'm more worried about that guy Johnny." Amanda said.

"At least someone sees it from my point of view." Spencer said.

"Doesn't matter, you three have no idea how much Lia's changed. Now go find her and bring her here." Clare demanded, the three boys got up and started to walk off in different directions. "Tia make sure Amanda gets back to Tyson's house and then I want you to leave as well. Damn doesn't anyone care about anyone around here anymore?" Clare asked as she stood up and walked off.

"Is she mad at me?" Amanda asked as Tia went over to Amanda, "No don't worry she just needs to remember that Lia can take care of her self. She's in denial." Tia said as she and Amanda walked off.

* * *

Spencer yawned as he walked inside Bryan's room. "Can't find her any where." Spencer said sitting at a desk.

Bryan turned and looked at a clock, it was 2 in the morning now and they still couldn't find Lia anywhere. "Maybe she went with him for the night?" Spencer asked.

Bryan shook his head, "No she can't…Clare's going to kill us." Bryan picked up a phone that was on his bed.

"Tried Johnny's cell and Lia's their both not picking up." Spencer yawned again.

"We can always get Tala." Bryan said, Spencer and Kai both shook their heads no.

That's when something hit against the wall, Bryan looked around then laid in his bed. "That girl is so dead tomorrow morning. She was here this whole time and she didn't say a word!" Bryan yelled. "Oh save it for later…I need sleep. Night." Spencer and Kai both walked out of Bryan's room leaving him there to fall asleep.

Kai sighed as he stared out of his window. He sat up in his bed and yawned, he couldn't sleep for some reason. He turned to look at a clock it was 5, and his 6th time waking up. "Kai." He turned and looked toward his door he knew someone was there but he wasn't sure who it was. He heard footsteps and knew someone was walking towards him, he thought it was Tala but he wasn't wrong.

Lia sat down on Kai's bed next to him. She looked down at the floor and sighed, "I'm sorry… I can't sleep." She said it sounded as if she was crying. Kai got up and turned on a light and of course she was sitting there crying. "Remember earlier? I wasn't asleep when you said that. I heard you and…I do know. I was just a little afraid to admit it and do something about it." She said.

"Uh…" Kai scratched his head he thought to his self trying to remember then he remembered.

* * *

flash back

Kai looked over to see Amanda, Tia, and Clare all playing some game Amanda made up from the top of her head. He looked down and saw Lia sitting in the seat next to him asleep. He sighed, "Lia how come you can't see that there is someone else besides Tala that have strong feelings for you?" Kai asked but knew he wasn't going to get an answer from her, she was sleep. "Kai look." Kai quickly turned to look at Amanda. Lia smiled to her self, she reached into her pocket and toke another sleeping pill and fell asleep.

end of flash back

* * *

"On the plane?" Kai asked, Lia nodded.

Kai sighed as he turned off his light and went over and sat next to Lia. "I'm really sorry." Lia said, "Forget it Lia." Kai said as he hugged her. Lia smiled then felt Kai lay back in bed and pulled her back with him. "Kai I..." she started to say but he stopped her with a kiss. "Lia forget it ok?" he asked she sighed.

* * *

Another chapter was put up tonight. I hope you're all happy. Uh I feel as if i'm not being clear about some. I was going to explain something but now I can't remember. I'll remember in the next chapter I'm sure of it. Read and review :P 


	6. Jealousy part 3

Jealousy pt 3

Nothing much happening in this chapter. Expect more and more people find out about Lia and Kai. What happens when Tala finds out? Is he going to murder Kai? Oh what happens when Bryan and Spencer find out? hey i'm getting excitied just thinking about my next chapter...where there could be a fight ooh O.O

* * *

The next morning Bryan was in the kitchen along with Spencer and Ray who just stopped by to check up on Lia. "So I'm guessing last night didn't work?" Ray asked. Spencer and Bryan both nodded, "She apparently ditched him and came home." Bryan said.

"If you ask me sounds like she had that planned out." Ray said thinking, Spencer looked at Bryan.

Bryan put his head down on the table, "You're probably right." That's when Kai walked in, Ray looked at him and smiled, "Hey this is the first, you're up at 9." Ray laughed.

"Someone kept me up." Kai said sitting down with them.

It got quiet between those four after a few minuets Ray said something to break the silence, "So no more setting Lia up?" Ray asked. "Yeah no more…we learned our lesson. She just not going to get over Tala." Spencer said.

Kai sighed, "Who said she was still stuck on Tala?"

Spencer turned to look at him, "Well obviously Johnny didn't work."

Bryan and Ray looked at each other then looked at Kai, "Someone kept you up last night huh?" Bryan asked. "Yeah someone kept me up last night." Kai answered. "What does that have anything to do with Lia?" Spencer asked but Bryan hit him and her soon got it. "No way." Spencer said looking at Kai. Kai didn't say anything, Ray got up and ran out the kitchen for two minuets then came back. "She's still asleep." Ray said sitting back down.

Bryan turned and looked at Kai, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Well won't Tala be happy to hear about this." Ray sighed as he looked down at the table.

"Hey good job Kai. Now we don't have to worry about anything." Spencer said, Bryan and Ray both turned to look at him, "What?" Spencer asked.

"You heard Tala last night Kai, and he hardly even likes Johnny. Can you imagine what he's going to do when he finds out it's you?" Bryan asked. Lia yawned as she walked over to Bryan. "We'll deal with that when and if he finds out." Lia said standing next to Bryan. "Besides I thought this is what you wanted right?" Lia asked smiling.

* * *

A few hours passed and everyone went back to their own rooms. Ray on the other hand just was about to leave to go home. Tala walked out of the living room and stopped him. "Ray hold up." Tala said, Ray turned around. "Can I talk to you?" Tala asked, Ray sighed and nodded. 

Twenty minuets later Ray was in Tala's room sitting on his bed listening to Tala. "And worse then that they got her to go out on a date with Johnny. I was so pissed off last night I couldn't even sleep. The only thing I could think about was where was she and what was Johnny doing to her." Tala said finishing his story to Ray.

Ray rolled his eyes, "How come I'm always pulled into the middle of things?" Ray said in a low voice. "What was that?" Tala asked, "That reminds me I have to see Amanda about some thing, but never mind that go on." Tala sighed as he sat down in a chair.

"I have no idea what to do. More then anything I want her back. But how can I?" Tala asked.

"Tala…honestly I can't help you…and trust me when I say I really can't help you. You messed up and she wanted you to make things right but you toke to long." Ray said.

Tala kicked at a ball that was by his feet, "I guess I didn't expect her to wait forever. But I didn't expect her to actually move on." He kicked the ball over to Ray.

"That's understandable, all you have to do is tell her that. Find a way so that you both can talk, but here's the problem, don't bring anything up about relationships or anything else." Ray kicked the ball back.

Tala sighed, "Easier said then done."

* * *

Spencer walked passed Lia's door and stopped when her heard something like someone crying. He opened the door and found what he didn't expect. Lia and Bryan were both on Lia's bed but Bryan was tickling her to death. Spencer walked in the room and went over to help Bryan out. 

"You little rugrat." Bryan said as he tickeled Lia, Lia laughed and tears rolled down both sides of her face. "Bryan stop it! I'm sorry!" she said in between laughter and crying. "Yeah right we were up almost all night looking for you." Spencer said as he tickled her. "I'm sorry. Stop it!" Lia yelled out but neither one actually listened. Kai walked into the room, he had been wondering who was screaming and found out. "What are you doing?" Kai asked, Spencer and Bryan both stopped, Lia looked up at Kai and rolled off the edge of her bed and landed on the floor. She got up and looked around, "Now you stop." She said standing up.

Ten minuets had passed and no one in the room had said a word to each other. Spencer stood up and stretched out, "Well…not saying I don't want to spend time with you guys or anything. But I can waste my time by doing something completely different." He walked out the room closing the door behind him. "Yeah…I think I'll go with him." Bryan said as he got up and started to walk over towards the door.

"Hey don't you want to go see Clare?" Kai asked, Bryan shrugged, "I guess." He turned to look at Lia.

Lia looked up at Bryan and Kai, "Let's go." She said.

Tia smiled as she saw Lia walked through the front door. She quickly ran over to her ant tackled her. "HEY!" Lia said as she hit her head on the wall. "We love you." Tia said hugging her, "A little to much…one day you're going to kill me by doing that." Lia said as Tia stood up and helped her up. Lia looked around and noticed something, "Where's everyone?" she asked. "Oh yeah about that. Since I can't trust anyone around here anymore." Clare looked at Bryan and Kai, "Tia and I decided that maybe it'd be best if we got our own place." Clare said.

Lia looked around, "it's small."

"It's an apartment duh." Clare said

"No, small is good." Lia smiled

"Oh and you'll love this. Each has her own room." Clare added.

Amanda popped up next to Bryan, "You mean…no more sharing a room with Tia?" Clare nodded, "SWEET!" Amanda said running down a hallway and into a room closing a door. Tia sighed as she followed to make sure she didn't break anything.

"I also did this so that you wouldn't have to put up with Tala." Clare smiled, Lia shrugged, "I'm over Tala." She said. Clare sighed and looked down, "Ok still in denial but we can work on that." Clare hugged Lia. "No sis…I'm over Tala because he isn't the only one that cares." Clare let go of Lia and looked at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She quickly tuned and looked at Bryan. Bryan quickly pointed at Kai.

"What about him?" Clare asked, Lia smiled as she went over to Kai and held hands with him. Which made Clare's jaw drop to the ground, "No way!" she said Lia nodded. "Aww man you should've told me sooner." Clare said. "It wasn't official until last night." Bryan said in a low voice hoping no one heard him. "That's good to hear. So what happened?" Clare asked, "You're on your own for this." Lia said as she turned and walked out the door. "Where'd she go?" Kai asked, "To get her everyday lunch smoothie where else?" Tia asked appearing next to Kai.

* * *

Lia walked down a street looking around trying to find a place to get a smoothie. "Man I'm so hungry." She said holding onto her stomach as she kept walking. She stopped and saw a place across the street. She quickly ran over to it and inside. She looked around and didn't see anyone there expect a girl with blond hair sitting at a table kind of crying. Lia ignored her, she wanted her smoothie, she didn't really care about anything else. She ordered what she wanted and just stood there and waited. Soon the door opened and someone walked in. "Hey you ok?" she heard a guy voice ask, she didn't even need to turn around to know it was someone coming to talk to that girl that was sitting there crying. "Yeah now I am." She heard a girl voice say. "Here you go." Lia looked up as someone handed her a strawberry smoothie, she smiled as she grabbed a straw and turned around. She stopped when she saw who was standing next to the blond. 

"Tala?" Lia said walking over to him, Tala looked up.

"Hey Lia." He said as Lia stood next to him.

"Tala who's she?" Tala looked at Lia then at the blond haired girl that was sitting down. "Lia meet Christy, Christy meet Lia." He said.

Lia looked at Christy and saw something she instantly didn't like about her. She stared into two shallow green eyes, she began to wonder what made Tala fall for her. You could see right away she wasn't very trusting. "Nice to meet you." Lia said shaking hands with her. Christy smiled, "So she's the one staying with you? Tala she's so cute." Christy said smiling. Lia rolled her eyes and just drank some of her smoothie. "Yeah, hey Christy and I were just about to leave to go watch a movie want to come?" Tala asked.

Lia shook her head no, "I can't…uh…me and my boyfriend are doing something. Thanks anyways." Lia quickly turned around to walk away.

"Boyfriend?" Tala asked, "Oh yeah it just happened last night…don't worry you know him. Even worse…you're on the same team as him." Lia smiled.

"I thought Bryan was only a brother?" Tala asked getting a little pissed off.

"He is, he's my older brother…not by birth Christy he's just a close friend. But no Tala it's not Bryan." Lia turned around to face him so she could have a good look at his face. Tala was confused and pissed off. Lia giggled, "No not Spencer Tala, give up? It's Kai." Lia said. Tala's face changed, kind of to a shocked looked. "Yeah I kind of went to his room last night and things went from there…oh got to go he's waiting. Later Christy, bye Tala." Lia turned around and walked out smiling to herself.

Christy turned and looked at Tala, "Hey…we're still going to the movies right?" she asked. Tala didn't answer her, he had other things on his mind. "Tala." Christy said he turned and looked at her, "Huh?" she sighed, "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and walked out the door dragging him behind her.

* * *

Sorry...i got grouned -- i get off groundation on january 1st, but i'll try to update soon I promise...anyways hope you enjoy 


	7. What's been missing

What's been missing

Not really much to explain here. Tia and Lia are a little more open to each other. Tala's hate for Kai is starting to grow. Amanda can make all smile. A mirror breaks. Another dinner party oh and everybody hate Christy. Funny how that turns out huh?

* * *

_Flash back_

Bryan laid on his bed in his room. He looked over to his right and saw a table with a stereo sitting on top of it. He picked up a remote that was sitting next to him and turned the volume up a little louder. He closed his eyes and just sang along to the song he was listening to.

Tala stood outside of Bryan's door listening to the music Bryan had playing. He knocked on the door but Bryan had his stereo turned up so loud he didn't hear him. Tala opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind him. He went over by Bryan's bed and stood there waiting for Bryan to turn and see him.

Bryan finally opened his eyes about five minuets later. He turned and saw Tala standing there. He sat up and turned off his stereo. "Yeah?" Bryan turned to face Tala, Tala just sat on Bryan's bed. "Nothing…" Tala answered as he sat there.

Bryan turned and sat down in a chair by his door. "You know Tala, usually when you come in here something is bothering you." Bryan said. Tala looked up trying to think of exactly why he came in there.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Ok she's almost ready." Clare said walking into the living room, she went over to the couch and sat down in between Hiro and Tyson. "She's a little angry too so be warned. Don't give any compliments just smile and don't say anything ok?" Clare asked looking around the room. "Got it." Hillary said smiling. Tala turned and looked at Kai who was standing behind the couch talking to Ray. Tala rolled his eyes and got up to go into the kitchen.

Lia looked at her self in the mirror in her bathroom. "Almost done sis." Tia said as she stood behind her sister brushing her hair. The twins were both in dresses. Tia had on a white dress where the sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her hair was in a high pony tail and a white rose that was just above her left ear. Lia looked at her self in the mirror. Lia had on a black dress and black arm warmers. Her hair was down and a black rose was in her hair just above her right ear. "Done." Tia said backing up and smiling. Lia stood up and looked at her self in the mirror again. She reached for a glass perfume bottle and threw it at the mirror causing it to break into tiny pieces. Tia and Lia both stood their without moving and without saying a word. "Tia?" Lia asked looking at her self in the remains of the mirror that was still hanging on the wall. "Yeah?" Tia answered looking down at the broken pieces. "Why do I feel this way?" Lia asked.

Amanda ran over to Clare after hearing glass break. "Did you hear that?" Tyson asked looking around the room, it was quiet now. Bryan turned and started to walk down the hall to see what was wrong. " Bryan don't, Tia's with her she'll be fine in a few minuets." Clare said Bryan stopped and walked into the kitchen to see Tala.

The two girls stood their in silence. Lia was still waiting an answer to her question. "I don't know." Tia answered as she stepped on a piece of glass. "I'm confused, I'm filled with anger and I'm also filled with sadness and a little jealousy." Lia told her twin.

"You feel jealousy because of Christy I know that for a fact. You fill sadness either because you miss Tala or because you want him back and he can't see that. The anger part…well it's because you still haven't forgiven him." Tia said as she started picking up the broken pieces on the floor. "So the anger is from him leaving without taking me or considering how I would feel if he left?" Lia asked, Tia nodded, "That's one way to put it sister." Tia smiled to her self. "So then…the other feeling that I'm mostly confused about…Happiness? Why do I feel that?" Lia asked. "Well…it's because…it's a number of things. You're happy because you got to see him. You're happy because you see he's doing well. You're just happy because you see he's not sad and depressed. You're happy because he found someone else and mainly because he's happy." Tia went to pick up another piece of glass but Lia grabbed her hand. "It's ok I'll clean it up. It's my mess so let me do it. You just go and be with the others ok?" Lia asked. "How about we do it together?" Tia asked, "I like that idea." Lia answered.

Amanda sighed, "They take forever." Amanda said, Clare looked down at her. "Amanda just wait ok?" Clare asked Amanda ignored her and was Bryan walk back into the room. "I'll be back." Amanda said as she walked off. "Where are you running off to kid?" Bryan asked as he picked Amanda up as she walked by him. "Amanda Clare said to wait." Tyson said. "I'm not going that way." Amanda said as Bryan put her down. Amanda smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

Tala sat in a chair at a table. He looked down at what he was wearing, a black suite. "I look like a penguin." He said to his self then smiled as that reminded him when Lia wore the same outfit he had on just to cheer him up one day and was acting like a penguin. "Couldn't agree more with you on that." Tala looked up and turned to see a girl wearing a red dress with red rose in her hair. "Amanda." He said a shocked to see her there. "That's my name. Some thing tells me that you're having problems." Amanda sat down in his lap. Tala sighed and nodded, Amanda hugged him and he hugged her back. "I need that shrimp." He said. "That's what I'm here for Tala. Come on let's go." She said getting up and grabbed his hand and walked back into the living room.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I don't know Bryan…I guess it's just…are Kai and Lia going out?" Tala asked looking at Bryan. Bryan picked up a guitar and started playing it. "They are aren't they?" Tala asked as Bryan ignored him. "Look Tala I don't want to start that crap ok?" Bryan said as he kept playing.

"When…how?" Tala asked Bryan ignored him. Tala got up and started walking towards the door. "Christy called…there's going to be a dinner party tonight." Bryan said as Tala opened the door and walked out. "Kai." Tala said as he saw Kai walking out of his room. Kai ignored him and kept walking but Tala followed him. "What Tala I'm in a rush." Kai said going to the front door. Tala stopped and thought to his self, "Never mind forgets…" Kai left.

Tala sighed as he went into his bedroom and turned on the radio. He laid in his bed as he began singing the song. Lia smiled as she stood outside Tala's opened window and sang along too.

Lia-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Lia-'m gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Tala-Yeah, I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me

Tala-Yeah, you're gonna remember me boo  
I'm gonna remember you too  
I can't forget all the crazy shit we used to do  
You was doing too much, I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends say, you got a man anyway  
I can't explain them either, I don't wanna leave ya  
Hell yeah, it's hard to walk away when I see you  
When I see you I remember when the day  
I put my shoes on and moved on before you could say

Lia-I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
I guess I'd call it show of affection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question

Lia-Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
And scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know you like to play PS2  
'Til 6 in the morning like I do

Lia-I can't explain this feeling (Tala-yeah)  
Lia-I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on (Tala-uh huh)  
It gets so hard to walk away  
I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Walk away  
Walk away  
(Tala-Forever you will live in my memory)  
Walk away  
I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Walk away  
I can't forget how we used to be

Lia-I guess I have to live my life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
I know I tell myself not to be afraid to move on  
But it seems I can't  
Though my new man is giving me attention  
But it ain't the same as your affection  
I know that I should be content  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question

Lia-Does he kiss me on my forehead  
Before we lay  
Show up on my doorstep  
With a bouquet  
Does he feel me in the middle of the day  
Just to say baby I love you like you used to

Lia-I can't explain this feeling (Tala-I can't explain) (Tala-yeah)  
I think about it everyday (Tala-everyday)  
And even though we've moved on (Tala-moved on) (Tala-uh huh)  
It gets so hard to walk away  
I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Walk away  
Walk away (Tala-walk away)  
(Tala-Forever you will live in my memory)  
Walk away  
I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Walk away, yeah  
I can't forget how we used to be

Lia-I'm gonna remember you  
Tala-You're gonna remember me  
Lia and Tala-The things we did, the way we share our fantasies  
Just you and me, my friend, my love, my family  
How did we lose the love that was meant to be  
Tala-Sometimes I kiss her, wish that it was you that I'm kissin'  
Lia-Sometimes I miss him, wish that it was you that I'm missin'  
Tala-Sometimes I hug her, wish that it was you that I'm huggin'  
Lia and Tala-And I realize how much I'm buggin  
Tala-I miss you

Lia-So how do I express this feeling  
'Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know that she'll never love you like I do

(Tala-Yeah) Lia-I can't explain this feeling (uh huh)  
Lia-I think about it everyday (Tala-everyday) (Tala-yeah)  
Lia-And even though we've moved on (Tala-yeah)  
Lia-It gets so hard to walk away  
Lia-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Lia-Walk away (Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me)  
Lia-Walk away (Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me)  
Lia-Walk away (Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me)  
Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Lia-Walk away  
Tala-I can't forget how we used to be

(Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Tala-Forever you will live in my memory  
Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me)  
Lia-I can't explain this feeling  
Lia-I think about it everyday  
Lia-And even though we've moved on  
Lia-It gets so hard to walk away  
Lia and Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Lia-Walk away (walk away)  
Lia-Walk away (walk away)  
(Tala-Forever you will live in my memory)  
Lia-Walk away  
Lia and Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Lia-Walk away  
Tala-I can't forget how we used to be

Lia and Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me  
Lia and Tala-I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me

_End of flashback_

* * *

Lia and Tia both walked out of Lia's room and down the hall and into the living room. "So you all ready to go?" The twins asked at the same time. Clare looked at her two younger sisters. "You two ok?" she asked and they both nodded. "We're fine, never felt any better. Right sis?" Lia asked turning to look at Tia. "Right." Tia smiled as Lia hugged her. "Sweet, then come on let's get this party started!" Amanda stood up and walked off with everyone following her.

* * *

I got another chapter up. I think this will explain a lot of your questions, I hope. If not let me know and I'll fix it I promise. I picked out that song because I got the idea from that song and from my own experience, but mine was a little different. I'll write a story about that later. Well read and review thanks bye 


	8. Surprises Are Everywhere

Surprises are Everywhere

Clare, Bryan, Kai, Spencer, and Tia all have a little secret that needs to be shared. Lia finds out something about Christy she doesn't want to know. Amanda's lovin life and everything else. Tala might get he what he actually wants. Hmm, not bad not bad.

* * *

Christy smiled as she stared at her self in the mirror, she had on a long peach colored dress. Her blond hair was in a high pony tail. "Jessica what do you think?" Christy asked turning to a girl that had black hair and gray colored eyes. "Envious." The girl answered. "Just the answer I wanted to hear." Christ smiled. Jessica walked over to her, Jessica wore a long black dress with fishnet sleeves and fishnet arm warmers. Her hair was down and around her neck was a necklace with a pentagram on it.

"Christy when's he coming?" Christy turned and walked out her large bathroom and into her even larger bedroom. A girl with red hair and green eyes was sitting on a pink couch in front of a large flat screen tv. "Sarah aren't you going to get dressed?" Christy ask looking at her. The red haired girl looked up, "In a minuet damn. Why must you rush me? I have some time left." The girl said then stood up and walked over to a closet and pulled out a yellow colored dress.

"Lisa hurry up." Christy turned to see another girl sitting at a large mirror applying makeup to her face. "Look bitch if you dare tell me to hurry up one more time I swear sweet heart you'll wish you never even learned those words." The girl said.

Christy eyed her, "Was that a threat?" Christy asked.

The girl got up and walked over to Christy and stared her down. girl had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, her dress was a brown short dress that went well with her skin tone. "Miss Christy, more guest have arrived." A voice called out from the other side from Christy's door.

"Thank you Debbie, let them in and show them to the dinning hall right away. Lisa will be down in a few to host." Christy said. Lisa rolled her eyes, "Well Lisa since the party was your idea. Please." Christy stepped aside so Lisa could get to the door. "Knock them dead Lisa." Sarah said smiling.

* * *

Lia looked around a large dinning hall that was inside Christy's house. It was decorated with roses. One thing she noticed was that all the roses were only four colors, black, pink, red, and yellow. There wasn't that much lighting, since it was all only candles that were on all the tables. There was a stage where a band was playing music. "Lia." Lia turned to see Amanda sitting at the right of her. Amanda smiled as she had finally gotten her sisters attention. "So what do you think?" Amanda asked. 

Lia toke another good look around, "Hm, not bad."

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Have nothing to say."

"Why not?"

"Shouldn't you be over by Tyson?"

"OH yeah almost forget be back later." Amanda got u and moved to another table.

Lia toke in a deep breath and let it all out with a big sigh. She turned to look expecting to see Clare, and Tia both sitting there at the table still but nope. Instead she just found Tala sitting there playing with the rose petals that was scattered on the table. She smiled as he reached for a red rose and played with it with his fingers. Tala looked up to find Lia staring at him. He smiled back, he more than anything wanted to say something about how she looked. But he knew that she was in between her two breaking points, and that's the last thing he needed was her having an emotional break down or her picking up something and throwing it at him with anger. She was so much stronger when she was pissed off and carried away like that. "Lia."

Lia blinked twice breaking out of some daydream she got lost in. She looked at Tala with a little shocked, "Yeah?" she gave a response to show that she was listening how.

Tala looked around, there were so many things he wanted to say to her and didn't know what to say first. He didn't turn away from her, he figured that sooner or later in the middle of their conversation someone's going to show up and ruin everything. "Tala." he turned to his left only to stare coldly at the person that just called out his name. "What Lisa?" he asked.

"Enjoying your self?" Lisa smiled, Tala turned back to face Lia. It wasn't that he didn't like Lisa, it was more like he just wanted everyone to go away for a while. Lisa turned and looked at Lia and smiled, "Lia..." Lia looked up at Lisa wondering why in hell would she know her name.

"Hm, nice dress, looks really good on you. Also makes everyone noticed your blue eyes." Lisa turned and walked away, Lia smiled, "Thank you..." to late.

* * *

Bryan looked at the sky to see nothing but stars. He was standing out on a balcony along with Clare, Kai, and Spencer. "So that's how it is?" Clare nodded, "Damn, what's Lia going to do when she finds out?" Bryan turned to look at the other three. Everyone else looked at each other hoping the other had an answer but no one did. "I'll tell her." Kai said all of a sudden. "Won't be easy." Tia's voice said, she was standing just outside the door keeping an eye out on Lia. "Yeah I know" Kai walked inside. "Well Clare looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together for now on." Bryan smiled, "Yeah I mean if Lia believes it and doesn't try anything stupid." Spencer added. "I feel so much better now...not." Clare said as they all walked in. Tia sighed as she walked behind her older sister to a table where Amanda was, along with Spencer. 

Bryan sat down next to Tala, Tala turned to look at him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked Bryan ignored him. His attention was on Kai, he had missed whatever Kai had asked Lia. But now Lia was up and walking off holding hands with Kai. "Bryan." Bryan turned, "What?" he answered. "Never mind. "Tala said.

Bryan sat back in his chair, "Tala earlier today, are you..." Tala looked at him.

"Yeah why?" he answered Bryans question even though Bryan couldn't think of the way he wanted to put his question

"What about..." Bryan was cut off, "You know that thing the goes you never know what you have until you let it go or lose it?" Tala asked.

Bryan nodded, "But what does that..."

"You never can miss something until it's actually gone and there's a small chance you'll get it back. I'll take my chances and try."

"Lia said that to us. She also said that maybe it's not always best to do that." Tala turned away from him, "Yeah I remember that." Tala said kind of hoping he wouldn't finish.

"SO then you probably know what's coming next." Bryan smiled, "After that she said, if you love something let it go, if it comes back its yours if not then it was never yours to begin with." Bryan smiled as he watched as Clare danced with Hiro, Tia with Ray, and Amanda with Tyson. Bryan thought for a moment, smiled and then turned to face Tala who was to focused on the flame of the candle.

"Funny." Bryan said, Tala turned turn to look at him. "We let them go and they came back except for one. Ever thought that she was waiting for you to come back?" Bryan asked.

Tala sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go look for Christy I'll be back in a bit. When I do, I might want to leave." Tala turned and walked off. Bryan smiled.

* * *

Lia sighed as she walked down a hall. She looked around trying to figure out exactly where she was. Somehow she got split up from Kai, and she had no idea where she was. She stopped and noticed an interesting painting. It was of Christy and she guessed the others in the painting were her parents. Christy was standing on top of something so she could be higher then her parents, and her parents were sitting below her smiled. "Weird...she doesn't look like any of them." Lia said just looking at her parents. Lia turned to walk off but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention about the painting. She quickly turned to look over Christy's parents, she looked over Christy's father which didn't seem weird. But she looked over her mother carefully and came across crystal clear blue eyes. "...Mom..." Lia reached out to touch the painting. 

Tala turned a corner and walked down a hallway full of pictures. He looked at each one as he passed by, then he saw something up ahead that made him stop. Lia was just a few feet from him, she was standing in front of a painting just staring at it. "Lia." She turned not expecting to find Tala standing there.

"I was just leaving." Lia turned to walk away.

Tala sighed as he stood there alone for a moment or two, "Lia wait," he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What?" she asked

Tala let go of her arm and stared at her as she stood there. He tried to say something but wasn't exactly sure if it was the right thing to say or if should really say. Plus he knew if he tired to speak it'll all come out at once so to fix all that, he just turned and walked the other way and she followed.

* * *

MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back again you guys this time I know I'm here to stay. I had a few things going wrong. Check this out apperently I got a 3.0 on my report card and some how my thing got swiched up with my cousins. -- ain't that a trip? SO I was basicly grounded for nothing! UGH I'm so mad...now I get to take my anger out on my story yes! 


	9. Broken Hearts

Broken Hearts

Kai and Tala fight, Lia ends up in the hospital behind those two. Christy's a bitch (like who didn't see that coming?), and uh yeah that's it

* * *

Kai looked around, _She was just behind me, where'd she go?_ He couldn't find Lia anywhere. He stopped in front of a door and sighed, "She couldn't have gone to far...then again this is a large house..." he looked around trying to think where exactly she could've went. "Tala what's wrong with you?" he turned to look at the door he stopped in front of. He stood by the side of the door and looked to see Tala and Lia standing on a balcony.

Lia stood behind Tala wondering why he was so quiet and wanted her around him. "I left Kai, I really need to go find him." she said. Tala looked up at the night sky and watched a shooting star go by. "I'm sorry." Lia looked at him with confusion. "It's not your fault we got a little split up."

"No wait...yeah it is." He turned around and faced her

"No not really we were just walking and I turned down the wrong hallway and..." he cut her off

"It is my fault, I left you."

Lia rolled her eyes, _Oh now you wanna apologize...where was this a week ago?_

"Sorry it toke a long time to say sorry." Lia kicked at the wall, "It's not like you can be forgiven." she said wondering if she had said it loud enough for him to hear. "Why not?"

Lia turned around quickly to face him. She couldn't exactly tell which emotion was stronger. She felt anger, happiness, and sadness. She knew it in her eyes she was expressing anger because his looked changed to sadness. Instead of just responding him right away yelling at him she reached for a rose that was in a vase on the floor. She picked it up not even realizing that she had poked one of her fingers with the thorn until she felt blood run down her finger. "I trusted you." She said tearing off the petals and tossing them off the side of the railing.

"You trusted me?" he asked, "If you..." she cut him off.

"My parents just left me they only wanted Tia and Clare. I felt alone even after me and my sisters were together. It still didn't help much even though I knew they cared. I met you and you even promised me you'll never leave. Worse you said if you did then you'd come back for me. Tala...you didn't come back." She finished tearing off rose petals, she began to stare at the sky. She wanted to find anything to look at to get her away from Tala's expression.

"But you said that..." she cut him off once again.

"It doesn't matter what I said Tala. I trusted you to be there like you said you would be." she sighed then felt a hand on her shoulder. Lia didn't bother to turn around at all. "Tala..." she his breath on the side of her neck. It was so warm, she closed her eyes and smiled she missed that more then anything. His arm was hugged around her waist and the other was close to her chest.

"I know, and that's why I'm sorry. I should've came back or at least sent for you." he whispered in her ear, "Toke me a long while to realize how important you really are to me. I'm sorry I didn't think about you at all." He kissed her on her cheek and slowly began working his way down to her neck in between pauses while he talked. "So how about you let me show you how much I care, how sorry I am, how much I really want you back." Lia turned around quickyly but he didn't let go instead now they were face to face and he still had his arms around her.

* * *

Kai looked out the window, he was getting sick of just standing there listening without looking. He wasn't sure what was going on. There was a moment or so of silence. He quickly opened the door that lead to the balcony to find Lia and Tala both kissing. Lia hadn't noticed Kai at all, she pushed Tala away from her. "You think it's that easy Tala? Think again. You have no idea what's happened here tonight." She looked down at Tala who was laying on the floor. "Or do you even care?" She asked as he stood up. 

Kai looked at them both he only stood there surprised that neither had noticed him.

"Or wait do you even know?" Tala looked at her, "My mom left us to be a part of her family." Lia pointed at the door. Tala didn't really have to look to get it.

"What?" Tala asked

Lia stood there for a moment thinking of what to say. Why was she mad at Tala? It wasn't his fault, he's never even met her mom before. Some reason she couldn't even take looking at him. She turned her back to him trying her best not to be sick. Once again she felt him wrap his arms around her. "Get off me." she said in a cold voice. He didn't listen at all instead of that two things at hit him in the face. Nails dug deep inside his cheek on one side and the other a fist made contact. Lia turned around to see Kai, all she did was just blink and all of a sudden everyone was surrounding the door to the balcony watch Kai and Tala fight. "Lia!" she didn't turn around to see who called her named all she was too shocked at everything. "Lia watch out!" Bryan yelled out Lia looked up but to late only thing she saw was the edge of the balcony seem father and father away from her. She turned to look down and saw the ground coming closer and closer into view.

Amanda stared over the edge of the balcony then turned to look at Kai and Tala who were both out of breath and bleeding. "You fucking ass hole." Amanda went to tackle Tala down and start fighting with him but Bryan grabbed her. "Calm down ok forget them." Bryan said as Amanda struggled trying to get loose from his grasp. "Spencer get everyone out of here." Bryan yelled out, "Oh right...move it or lose it people nothing to see here folks shows over!" Spencer said making everyone walk away.

Amanda kicked Bryan in the shin and he instantly dropped her. She quickly got up, "If Lia is seriously hurt I swear you two are going to be in hell!" Amanda said running off to check up on Lia, Clare sighed as she followed after Amanda not even stopping to look any one in the face. Bryan turned to look at Tia who was just standing there, "You ok?" Bryan asked she didn't answer him or move at all. Actually the only thing that happened next was Christy walked out to see everyone standing there. Christy smiled as she looked over the edge and saw Lia just laying there. "Well look what we have here." Christy turned to look at Tala and Kai. "You seemed like you're happy about this." Christy turned to look at Tia.

"And what if I am?" Christy asked looking at Tia, "Nothing you can do about it. You're sister's the one that does all the fighting not you."

"Think that'll stop me from kicking your ass?" Tia asked, "Hey I think that's enough for one day." Bryan said stepping in between Tia and Christy.

Christy rolled her eyes and turned to look at Tala, "And you deserved that, break up with me just for her. That's exactly what you get, hope you feel like shit." Christy walked off. Tia was about to follow her but Bryan grabbed her by her arm. "Tia forget it ok, we'll get back at her later."

* * *

Tala walked inside his home closing the door behind him. He walked over into the living room and sat on the couch. Kai, Bryan, and Spencer all walked in after him. Spencer went straight to his room and Bryan and Kai walked into the living room. "Tala..." Tala ignored Kai who had called his name. "Tala come on you can't be mad at us forever" Bryan sat down next to him Tala got up and threw something at Kai and walked to his room. "I guess he can..." Bryan said as he got up and him and Kai followed Tala. 

Tala sat on his sink counter in his bathroom. "Tala..." He rolled his eyes as he turned to look at a wall clock. It was 3 in the morning and those two have been knocking trying to get him to talk since at least 12. "Tala come on can we just talk?" Tala looked up and stared at his ceiling. Spencer understood that he just wanted to be alone so why can't Kai and Bryan? "Alright fine then be an ass." Finally Tala thought to his self. He stood up and walked out of his bathroom and found Kai sitting in a chair by his door. "Won't talk then at least listen." Kai said, Tala rolled his eyes as he turned around to walk back inside his bathroom but Bryan was standing in front of the door blocking it. "I don't think you really have much of a choice now do you?" Kai asked Tala went over and laid down on his bed. He grabbed something from under his pillow, it was sleeping pills, he toke two and was out like a light. "...Smart..." Bryan siad trying to figure out where Tala and Lia get the sleeping pills from.

* * *

Clare sat in a chair in a light blue painted room facing Lia, who was laying in a hospital bed, Tia who was laying right beside Lia, and Amanda who had her back turned to all her sisters and was facing a wall. "Amanda sooner or later you're going to have to face her." Clare said looking at Amanda. "I'd rather die than to see Lia like this." Amanda said, "It could've been worse..." Clare said, Amanda sighed and turned to look at Lia. 

"She looks so peaceful." Tia smiled as she looked at the little smiled that was on Lia's face as she she slept. "I wonder what she's dreaming about." Clare shrugged

"Probably something happy" Clare turned and looked like Amanda who was sitting by a window. "Let me rephrase that, anything that doesn't have anything to do with Kai or Tala."

"Speaking of that sis," Tia sat up and looked over to Clare. "What's going to happen now? We're stuck here, we can't go back to Russia."

Clare stood up and walked over to Amanda and began playing with her hair. "I don't know, I guess just start a new life. Amanda will start school, I'll go back to school and look for a job, you have to go back to school and set an example for Amanda." Amanda giggled as Clare petted her.

"What about Lia?" Tia looked down at Lia, "Think she'll go back to school instead of being a street rat?"

"I hope not, but we don't really control that part of her." Clare looked down at Amanda.

Amanda sighed as she looked at all the different lights and everything, "I have a strong feeling that we're just only going to go through more problems then ever here."

* * *

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -- everyone lost 


	10. hearts will bring us closer

Hearts will bring you closer

Tala still really isn't talking to everyone. Lia's still in the hospital and O.O what's this she's being sued?

* * *

Bryan yawned as e walked down the hall and passed by Tala's bedroom door, he stopped in front of the do wondering if he should try and talk to Tala again. It's been a week since Lia's been a way and ever since they got home Tala's been ignoring them. "Don't bother he toke four pills last night." Bryan turned around to see Kai. Nothing more was said, Bryan just turned and walked down the stairs with Kai behind him. They both walked into the kitchen to see Spencer sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Spencer looked up at them and smiled then continued eating his cereal. It was long before Kai and Bryan joined him at the table.

"So Tala's still up in his room?" Spencer asked, the other two nodded, Spencer had a feeling that they would check up on him this morning. "I don't think he'll be coming down anytime soon."

Bryan looked up at Spencer, "Speaking of that...we need to go see Lia."

"After breakfast." Spencer and Kai both said

Bryan turned and looked as he saw Tala walk in.

* * *

Tia smiled as she brushed some of Lia's hair off her face. She had watched her twin sleep for almost two whole weeks. It didn't make her sad at all actually she was happy to see Lia sleeping for so long of a time. She laid right be side Lia on the bed and she'd stay their almost for a whole day watching her sleep and wouldn't leave until late that night and come back and do it again the next morning at around 7 or 8 depending on if Clare was awake or not. Amanda was having a hard time dealing with this a lot of the time she always asked if she could stay home or go to Tyson's she hated seeing Lia sick it bother her so much. Clare on the other hand wasn't worried about Lia at all what she was worried about was what was going to happen to her and her sisters once Lia gets up.

Tia turned and looked at Clare who was looking out a window. Not much was said between them, Amanda wasn't even there she ran off and went to Tyson's. Tia smiled as she opened her moth to say something to her older sister but what stopped her was when Bryan, Spencer and Kai all walked in. Right away Bryan walked over and checked up on Lia, Spencer grabbed a chair and saw down and Kai just stood there.

Lia opened her eyes as she felt a hand touch her cheek. "Lia." Tia and Bryan both said smiled, Lia started to open her mouth to speak but Bryan pressed down on her lips with one finger, "Don't talk ok?" Lia just closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Kai turned and looked at Clare.

"You don't seem all that worried." Clare turned from the window and face Kai

Clare looked at him for a minuet or two trying to decided exactly what she wanted to say to him, "I am, so what made you three come all of a sudden?", Bryan looked at her, "Why else? Lia's just like a little sis."

Kai nodded, "I was going to come sooner but Tia told me no and she made Bryan lock me up..."

Tia smiled at Clare, Clare didn't even show any emotion as to what she was feeling, Bryan noticed that right away, "What wrong Clare?"

Clare turned from Kai and looked at Bryan, Lia, and Tia and just sighed then turned to look out the window

Almost two hours went by and hardly anyone said a world, only thing that did happen was Lia woke up about twice then would fall back asleep not even two minuets after she woke. Amanda showed up out of no where she had flowers for her sister and she had a new hair style, it was black with blonde tips. That started a conversation for a while but then Amanda couldn't take it and just left. Spencer also left to check up on Tala and that was it. (as you can see I got nothing)

The whole day went by and it was getting pretty late. Clare was sitting in a chair next to Kai, Bryan and Tia were still where they were. Lia finally opened her eyes and looked around at everyone. She looked over to her left to see her twin laying by her side and to her right to see Bryan asleep. Lia sat up and actually tried to get out of bed but for some reason she couldn't whenever she tried moving her right arm it was almost was if someone twisting it so she just sat there. "Clare." she called out but noticed that Clare had fallen asleep in the chair. "Kai?" Kai was half asleep, Lia could see it in his eyes as he looked up to look at her.

"Lia?" Kai shook his head, he wasn't sure if she was actually awake or was he just asleep.

Lia sighed as she laid back down and stared at the ceiling, Kai had fallen asleep he thought it was a dream. "Amanda?" Lia said wondering where her little sister was. She thought to her self and came up with an answer to her own question. For some reason Lia felt really lonely, even though she had her close friends around her, she still felt like someone was missing. She rolled over and looked out a window to see nothing but different street lights and lights on from other buildings, it was pouring rain outside and she doubt if anyone was out there right now. But still she had kind of hoped that at least Tala would've been there by her side instead of Bryan. "He'll come Lia." Lia turned to looked at Tia. "What?" Lia asked.

Tia smiled, "I know what you're thinking, trust me Tala will come eventually. Guilt will soon eat away at him and he'll show."

"I hope so..." Lia yawned and fell asleep.

Clare woke up and saw Tia still laying by Lia, she got up and walked over to Tia and hugged her. "Come on I think it's time to go home." Clare said as she started playing with Tia's hair. Tia giggled and hugged Clare back. She stood up and stretched out a bit. Clare went over to Bryan and tapped him on the shoulder, Bryan looked up quickly thinking that maybe it was Lia but it wasn't. "Leaving?" Bryan asked, Clare nodded. "Alright I guess we better get going too." Bryan said as he stood up and started to walk over to wake up Kai but stopped when the door opened up.

* * *

Tala sat in his room looking out his window watching the rain fall. He turned to look at his clock read the time and went back to staring out his window. He tired to keep his self doing something so he looked down at his beyblade and began taking it apart. He wanted any excuse he could find so that he wouldn't go down and see Lia, even though more than anything he really wanted to. "Tala you up?" Spencer's voice yelled out from down stairs. Tala didn't answer him he didn't want to. He know where they had all went and if he had answered him he would've asked how was Lia. "Ok is that the only thing I can think about?" He said getting frustrated ad he held few pieces in his hand. He sighed as he set the pieces down and looked at his cell phone that was sitting on the charger wondering if he had any new missed calls from Christy.

Tala picked up the phone and saw four, one from Kai, one from Bryan, and two from an unknown caller. "Of course, after what I did, can't expect that." he said as he pressed 1 and called his voicemail. "Four new messages." a voice said Tala sighed he thought about just deleting all but then he wanted to know about Lia so he ended up pressing 1 to listen to all messages. "First new message received today at 12 pm from Kai."

"Still sleep I'm guessing? When you wake up call me ok? Maybe since you wont talk to me in person you might talk to me over the phone. bye."

Tala rolled his eyes and pressed 7 to delete that message, "Next new message received today at 2:11 pm from Bryan."

"Hey Tala it's Bryan, anyways Spencer's heading home right now so just called to tell you that so uh bye."

Once again Tala pressed 7 and deleted that message, "Next new message received today at 8:42 pm from unknown caller."

"Tala...hey it's Christy...anyways uh I'm just calling to tell you that my parents are going to be suing Lia and..."

Tala didn't even both to finish listening to that message he pressed 7 right away, "Last new message received today at 11:43 pm from unknown caller."

"Tala, it's Mr. D. I heard about what happened and I just got a call from Christy's dad, I'm calling to tell you that if you want to visit Lia anytime tonight, she's awake, I'm in my office stop by in the next ten minuets and we'll go over there."

Tala sighed and ended the call then looked at the clock it was now 11:46, he sighed as he went back to his beyblade and put it back together. He set it down on his bed and some how it just fell off the edge of his bed and landed by his jacket on the phone. "...Oh so even you're against me too? Alright fine but only because you suggested it ok?" He picked up his jacket and put it on, he put his blade in his pocket and grabbed his phone and walked out of his room.

* * *

Tia smiled, "Tala you came." Tala didn't say anything just walked into the room and went over to look at Lia. Behind him was Mr. D. Clare looked at him and sighed she knew his reason for being there and she really didn't want to talk about it but she had to. "What made you change you mind?" Bryan asked Tala turned and looked at him and rolled his eyes and turned back to Lia. Tala felt a little better now that he saw Lia. "Anyways, Clare Tia we need to talk." Mr. D said sitting down in a chair.

Tia turned and faced him and Clare was standing next to Tia, "You do know about Lia being sued right?" Clare nodded, "Yeah I know."

Tia looked at Clare, "We're being sued? What for? Why? By who? When did this happen?" Tia asked looking around, Clare held up a hand that meant shut up, "We'll talk about it later." Clare said and Tia went over by Bryan and Tala.

Clare sat down in her chair next to Kai who was now awake and listening to the conversation. "It's a stupid reason if you ask me." Clare looked at Lia and not directly at Mr. D.

"Couldn't agree more with you on that." Mr. D also turned and looked at Lia. It got really quiet in the room like how it was earlier. Kai stood up and went over to Tala to try and talk to him to see if it would actually work.

Clare turned away from her little sister and back to Mr. D. "We really can't...I mean we don't have any money."

"If I didn't know that do you think I would be here?" Mr. D asked

Clare shook her head no then sighed, "I can't ask to you to give us money. I mean it's Lia there's no way she'll accpect it at all."

"She wont have much of a choice...it's getting late and I can see you haven't been getting any sleep in. Tomorrow I want you to stop by my office around 12 and I want you to bring Tia along with you and we'll discuss everything over lunch."

"What about Amanda?"

"I don't think Amanda would be able to take what will be said."

"Fine, Tia lets go." Clare said Tia sighed and walked out with Clare.

* * *

i needed to put up another chapter and i did so what ya'll think? 


	11. Clare and Tia

Clare and Tia

Clare and Tia are noe gone and now Lia has to figure out what she's going to do with Amanda, the kid isn't even 15 yet.

* * *

Lia groaned as she fell to her knees coughing, she thought to her self maybe leaving the hospital was a bad idea. She looked up and looked at the dark clouded skies, it was pouring rain. She sat down and started down at her feet, she didn't have any shoes on and she had on shorts and a tank top. She hugged her self and looked around, it was so cold outside. "Why did I did I even agree to come here!" she yelled out loud making a few sleeping people wake up and turn on their lights. Lia laid back on the sidewalk and stared at the sky expect it to have an answer to her question. She stayed that way for about ten minuets then finally stood and started walking.

Tia knocked on Lia's hospital room, "Hey Lia?" She said smiling and walking in opening the door to find no one in there. "Lia?"

Lia yawned as she tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't. She looked down at her watch it was about 7, she'd been awake for only 8 or so hours. Yet she felt so sleepy. She looked around at a large amount of people walking around passing her holding onto bags and or suitcases, she was in an airport. She only smiled, "Maybe I'm not the only one running away..." she told her self then stretched out on a bench. Her clothes were soaking wet from walking around outside in the rain. "Ok only one hour then I have to get on the plane." she told her self as she closed her eyes to get some sleep.

Tia kept looking around then looked outside, "Lia what did you get your self into now?" she ran out of the hospital looking around for her sister. She ran into every place that she could asking anyone and everyone if they'd seen Lia. Of course it was a long while before she crossed someone that said they saw her walking around early that morning. Tia sighed as she kept looking around, "This is stupid there's no way I'm going to find her." Tia sighed and turned to head home. If Lia didn't want to be found then there was no point in looking for her, she'll show when she's ready to show.

Tala sat up in his bed and looked at his clock to see it was only three minuets after 7. Something was bothering him, he didn't know what exactly but something just was bothering him. He got out of his bed and walked out of his room and into Bryan's room. He saw his friend asleep in his bed. "Bryan." of course Bryan didn't wake up. Tala walked into Bryan's bath room and walked out with a towel and threw it on Bryan's face. Bryan sat up and pulled the towel off his face, it was so cold, he looked to see Tala standing there. "Let's go." Tala said, Bryan laid back down and rolled over, "It's important come on." Bryan ignored him, "only think important here is me closing my eyelids and falling asleep." Bryan said, "Fine then I'll go check on Lia by my self then." Tala turned and walked out Bryan sat up and followed.

* * *

Lia and Clare both sat in a chair in Mr. D's office facing his desk, on the other side of them was Christy. Lia looked at Clare and eyed her, Clare didn't look at her younger sister or face her at all. All of a sudden the door opened nad Mr. D plus some lady that looked a lot like Clare but only older walked in and sat down next to Christy. Lia stood up and turned to walk out the room, "Lia sit down you're not leaving." Clare said. Lia turned around to see the four people in the room all sitting down. There was no way in hell Lia was going to stay in the room for more then five minuets with out throwing a punch at someone.

"If you honestly think I'll stay in here with that bitch and her bad excuse as a mother then you're crazy." Lia said, Christy turned around and flipped off Lia. Lia just eyed her, she knew if she jumped on her now then Clare would stop her.

Christy smiled, "Who are you calling a bitch? Have you looked in the mirror lately? I mean eww."

Lia opened the door and tried to walk out but was stopped by Amanda and Tia, they were just walking in. Amanda looked around trying to figure out exactly why she was there. Then she looked at Christy and saw the woman sitting next to her and turned to leave but Tia grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "Sorry...she wouldn't stay." Tia smiled.

Lia and Amanda both looked at Tia, "Oh so you were in on this as well!?" they both screamed, Tia nodded Amanda turned around from her and faced Mr. D.

"Clare I don't know how you put up with those two." the woman said.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Loud, rude, mean, I don't care they're still my sisters. I did a better job with them than you."

"Shut up, not you Clare, Mr. D. why are we here?" Amanda asked

Christy stood up and sighed then went over to Clare, "We came to take what should be with us." Clare sighed, "My older sister." Christy smiled as she stood in front of Clare.

Amanda looked at Christy, "She's not your sister."

"Want to bet?" Christy asked then looked at Clare.

"She's our sister Amanda, sorry but it's true. I'm not the only reason she's here, they want me and Tia." Clare turned and looked at Lia, Tia, and Amanda.

"No she's not!" Amanda turned and looked at Lia, "Tell Clare she's wrong."

Lia sighed, "So this is how it is huh? Take the ones that aren't screw ups? Take them...I really don't care."

"Hey Lia that's not what I said!" Amanda yelled at her Lia shook her head and grabbed Amanda

"If we're done here then we're leaving." Lia said looking at Mr. D.

Tia went over and stood next to Clare, "Sorry." Clare said looking at Lia and Amanda.

"Don't be it's always been like this we're rejected by our family we're used to it...well later." Lia and Amanda both walked out

* * *

Uh...I got confused? Or did I want you to be confused? Or did this not make any sense? Or is this what I planned? Meh no not really I couldn't think of anything else...i'll admit this one sucks...well heres more to make it better

* * *

Lia sat down in a corner looking at Amanda who was asleep next to her. Bryan walked over and sat down in front of Lia and smiled. "So...what are you going to do about Amanda?" Lia looked at Bryan and shrugged, there wasn't really much she could do, now it was her and Amanda. "Probably have her adopted by someone." Lia answered. Bryan looked down at Amanda and watched her sleep for a few more minuets before saying something about what Lia had just said. "And what about you?" Lia shrugged, "What about me?"

"What are you going to do?" Lia once again shrugged to Bryan's question

"I'll figure out something...I guess..."

"So this may be our last time together?"

"Yeah I guess..."

Bryan sighed and stood up, "Well stay for two more days, tomorrow's Tala's birthday."

Lia looked up at Bryan, "Yeah fine night." she laid down Bryan smiled and walked out the room.

* * *

Ok uh I couldn't think of anything else...so yeah... 


	12. War Between Three

War Between Three. 1

O.O Kai tells Lia that he doesn't want to let her go and if he does let her go then he doesn't want her with Tala. Amanda's being up up for adoption? Maybe...Tala's birthday! -- pretty much that's it I guess

* * *

Amanda woke up and looked around the room, she noticed Lia asleep next to her. Amanda smiled as she got up and walked out of the room leaving Lia there to sleep. Amanda walked up and knocked on a door she waited there for a few minuets then Kai opened the door and Amanda walked inside. She sat down on the floor and Kai sat on his bed. Amanda opened her mouth and began to tell him everything that happened yesterday.

Everything, starting from the time she woke up and ending when she sat up to go talk to him. When she finished Kai laid back in his back and stared at the ceiling to much information at once as soon as he woke up he couldn't really think. "Thanks Amanda that's exactly what I needed to hear as soon as I woke up." he said Amanda smiled and giggled then got up and walked out of his room. Kai grabbed his pillow and put it on his face, he needed more sleep.

Amanda smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Bryan, Tala, and Spencer all in there. "Hey Amanda." Bryan said as Amanda smiled and went over and stood next to Tala. Tala looked down at her he didn't know what she wanted. "Happy birthday." she said all of a sudden, Tala rolled his eyes and walked out to go some where else way from everyone. Today just wasn't a good day for him it seemed like it was just only going to get worse some how.

* * *

Lia walked inside the kitchen passing Tala, the two stopped and looked at each other. Neither one showed any expression in their faces as they just stood there looking at each other. Kai came in and Tala stepped aside to let him through. "Happy birthday." Lia said then walked away. Tala stood there trying to figure out what to say and couldn't think of anything at all. He just stood there even though Lia was already gone. He soon left after a few minuets went by. Spencer looked over to Bryan and Bryan just shrugged, he knew Spencer was going to ask what was that all about and honestly Bryan seriously didn't know.

Lia looked down at Amanda and smiled, Amanda looked back up at her trying to figure out what was Lia's smile for. It wasn't you're regular nice friendly smile. It was a smile you give to a person when you know something bad or a huge event is going to happen in their lives. Bryan also gave the exact same smiled to Amanda, also he went over and picked her up and hugged her for a long time which also worried Amanda. Amanda pushed him away from her scared to figure out what's going to happen to her. She ran over and hid behind Kai. "Amanda…" Kai said looking down at her then looked at Lia, Spencer, and Bryan. "How about you run upstairs and you can go with me and Spencer to go pick up Tala's present alright?" Amanda smiled, Kai seemed to be the only one not acting funny. Amanda turned and ran out the room leaving them there.

* * *

Kai listened as her heard Amanda run upstairs and close a door behind her. Once he knew she wasn't listening in on them he turned and looked at Bryan and Lia. Lia looked down she knew what was coming next. Bryan knew also but he didn't know what to say. What could he say? "So you're going to have Amanda adopted?" Kai asked looking at Lia.

Lia was still looking down, she wanted to avoid looking at him. She didn't knew of he was angry about it or concerned or worried or what, "What else am I suppose to do Kai? I can't take care of her myself."

"Spencer go check on Amanda will you? Tell her that she has time to take a shower if she wants I'm not in a rush." Spencer nodded then turned and walked out.

Bryan sighed as he sat down in a chair and faced them both. He could already tell he was going to be there for a while. "Kai I think if she's really willing to live with that then let her. No point in stopping her."

Lia twitched at what Bryan at just said. It rang over and over again inside her head in only a matter in seconds. She wanted to just cry in front of them but she couldn't. If she did Kai would've said he's family will take Amanda and she didn't want that. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

Kai and Bryan both turned and looked at Lia. Kai sighed, "This isn't about Tala right? I mean you didn't come up with that solution while thinking about him did you?"

Bryan looked down he didn't have to look at Lia to know she had at least one tear rolling down the side of her face. "Lia if you did then I'm with Kai. That really shouldn't be the answer to anything. Giving up on your sisters like that all because you give up on him? Does that sound right? Right now Tia's probably thinking of a way to get out of this mess. Knowing Clare she's probably already have an idea and working on it."

Lia looked up at them, "I…Tala wasn't the only one I was thinking of…."

There was a few minuets of silence after that. Kai had no idea what to say. Bryan couldn't be what he was hearing, so Tala was still important to her. Bryan stood up and turned to walk out he didn't want to be apart of the conversation anymore.

Lia turned her back to Kai she didn't know what to say now. Ok so she was thinking about them both is that so wrong? She didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore. Tala was still…she wanted him back. Kai she liked him but she couldn't be all that happy with him she wanted Tala and after what happened Kai wasn't going to let that happen. Right when she was about to turn around to say something to Kai he had hugged her from behind. Lia began to tear up, Kai wasn't exactly Tala but she still felt something for him and she didn't want to hurt him like how Tala hurt her.

"Lia…" Lia let a few tears fall, Kai let go of her and turned her around so they were now face to face. "I…I know that you really do still love Tala a lot. And I know that he still loves you." Kai hugged her and held on to her tight and began to whisper in her ear. "But I'm not going to let you go back to him. Not without a good fight. I couldn't stand just watching him hurt you like that and I don't want it to happen again. And you can tell him that you're self."

Lia stopped crying and looked into Kai's eyes. He was serious about what he said and more then anything he was serious about her. She opened her mouth to try and say something but instead she felt a tongue touch her own. She pushed him and backed away from him. "Fine then have it your way. Between the three of us for now on until…tomorrow at 12…it's war" she turned and walked out.

* * *

O.O OOOOH!!!!!! yes I'm sooooo good! ok i like this chapter I had fun writing it. 0o I wander what will happen next? Will Lia commit suicide? Will Tala and Kai have a fight? O.O Will Clare step in and admit her love for Tala? Will Kai find someone's daddy? Where'd did Tala run off too...oh wow I'm like a reader I want to know what's going to happen next 


	13. War Between Three2

.War Between three. 2

Kai is serious when he says he doesn't want Lia and Tala to be. Lia wants Tala more than anything and Tala wants her and also wants Kai to be burried 6 feet under. Bryan as always he's in the middle of it all. Amanda's scared of Kai. and Clare and Tia...uh...i dont know about them.

* * *

Tala walked among a crowd of people. He didn't look around to see exactly where he was he just kept looking a head. Today was his 17th birthday and just like any other birthday for the last 3 or so years it's been nothing but gray for him. He stopped in front of a coffee shop and walked inside. Today should've been different, or so he thought. Once inside he ordered a cappuccino and went and sat down in a chair. He had Lia back…sort of…so why was today gray with him? He shook that though out of his head and drank his cappuccino once he was done he got up threw it away and walked out. 

Lia looked around, she didn't really know where she was. "Tala?" She said in a low whisper as she walked. Since her conversation with Kai earlier she had been looking for Tala ever since. She ran inside a coffee shop and looked around then ran out after asking someone if they'd seen him. He had just left two minuets before she had walked in. She groaned as she stood outside the door. "Come on you couldn't have ran off that quick." She yelled out as she ran off to continue looking for him.

Tala stopped in front of a large building or well it was where Mr. D's off was located. He was about to open the door and walk inside. "TALA!" He turned around to see who yelled out for him and was knocked down. He closed his eyes as he hit the ground with whomever tackled him down. He opened his eyes and found Lia laying next to him on the ground. A slight smile was on her face or maybe she had a huge smile, her hair was covering up half her face he couldn't really tell. He stood up and helped her up. Once she was standing Tala was going to ask her what was that for but she cut him off but hugging him. Of course he waited for a few seconds before hugging her back. "What's….why…" he couldn't really figure out what to say.

Lia smiled as she held on tighter to Tala, "I shouldn't have gotten with Kai. It was only to cover up…but…"

Tala smiled as he pulled her off him, "I get it you're sorry. It's ok." He hugged her.

* * *

Kai stood on the rooftop of a large building. With him was Amanda, Spencer, Ray, Tyson, Max, and Hiro. Kai looked over and saw Tala and Lia right below across the street on the ground together. He turned back to look at Amanda who was in the middle of a staring contest with Max and. "Kai Did you hear that?" Kai turned and looked at Tyson. He was about to say something back but something caught his eye. Quickly he turned around to see the two standing up and were about to kiss. Kai picked up a rock and threw it straight down the middle of them. "Kai." Kai didn't turn around to see who called him he just looked down. 

Ray sighed as he stood next to Kai, "Kai…"

"I told her that I wasn't going to give her up that easily." Kai turned to look at Ray.

Ray shook his head, "Jealousy right? Kai you can't keep her from him like that. Those are too strong of feelings for her to hide forever. When she got with you she probably just thought maybe giving someone else a chance it'll change things. She's learning that it's not. Sorry…but really from what it looks. She doesn't…didn't want you."

Kai ignored him and turned and looked at Amanda who was now hiding behind Spencer and Hiro. "I want to go home now…" She said as she saw Kai was looking at her. Ray smiled, "Amanda don't worry about it everything's fine." That didn't make her feel any better. "If you won't take me home then I'll just go by my self." She turned and ran off before Spencer or Hiro could grab her. "Amanda!" Tyson yelled out to late.

Lia looked up and saw Kai standing there. She all of a sudden felt anger towards him, well actually she hated him. He couldn't get mad at her like that for wanting Tala back. "That ass hole." Tala said, Lia looked down to see a rock on the ground between them. Tala picked it up and looked at Kai he wanted to throw it back at him but really what good would that do. Lia turned and walked off Tala followed.

* * *

Bryan laid on his bed playing his guitar looking up at the ceiling. He kept thinking to his self something bad was going to happen today but he didn't know what. Also he kind of wished he had went with Kai, Amanda, and Spencer to go shopping for Tala's present. He closed his eyes as he kept playing and began to sing a song. 

Thinking of you makes me very sad

Because I know it's coming to an end

Even though we both think it's strong

How much longer until one falls

Funny, how we got so high

No we'll watch it all just die

It's not like when we first met

But both trying out very best

It could never bee how it was

All we do is fight and fuss

My love for you is now gone

It left when we lost all trust

(A/N: Yes this was wirttin by me!)

Bryan was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He sighed and he set the guitar down and went over and opened his door to find Amanda. "Hey…you're all back?" Amanda shook her head and hugged him. " Bryan…promise me you'll do something." He looked down at her and hugged back. "Yeah I'll do something ok?" Amanda nodded.

* * *

Tia walked into a large blue painted room. She looked around and found Clare sitting in a chair staring out the window. Tia walked over and sat on the floor next to her older sister. Clare looked down at Tia and continued looking out the window. Clare could tell Tia wanted out of this horrid place, but honestly Clare wanted to keep Tia there. It was better than what Clare and Lia were doing for Tia and Amanda. Now if only she could put Amanda in here as well. "I need to leave for a bit." Clare said standing up. Tia turned to look at Clare, she wanted to ask if she could go but Clare seemed like she wanted to go by her self. "Fine…I'll cover for back soon." Tia said ad Clare walked out the door. 

Lia giggled as Tala tried to hold in his laughter. They were sitting inside a movie theater watching a comedy. Lia turned and looked at him she smiled as she tickled him. Tala laughed and accidentally dropped the tub of popcorn on the person in front of them. He smiled as the person turned around and he saw it was some girl he had seen before, she wasn't all that upset. Once the girl turned around Tala turned and looked at Lia. "Come on stop already." He said tickling her, she laughed. "Tala stop it…" she kept laughing because he kept tickling her.

"Tala no stop it." she moved around in her seat trying to get him to top.

"Why should I?" he asked. A lot of people inside got tired of them laughing and got up and leave. Including them there were only a total of 4 people still inside. The other 2 were way in the front row making out.

"Alright stop." She said Tala smiled as he stopped tickling her finally.

"You're no fun." Lia stuck her tongue out at him he only rolled his eyes. Lia smiled as rested her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around he rand kissed her on her forehead. "Hey Lia…what you get me for my birthday?"

Lia thought for a minuet, "Well if I can remember correctly it's the same thing you got me for my birthday."

He looked down at her and was surprised she said that, "You still remember that?"

She nodded, "Yep how could I forget?"

He frowned, "I was kind of hoping you'd forget I was 13 when I said that, I was kind of joking."

She sat up and looked at him, "Yeah I kind of thought you were but I was still kind of hoping you weren't. Doesn't matter, still want to?"

He thought for a minute then looked at her and smiled, "Yeah why not, still a virgin?"

Lia thought about that question for a while then she thought about that night with Kai, then she thought about what if she answered him no. "Yes…you?"

Tala smiled at her he wanted to say no because really thanks to Christy it was a no. But what if Lia had expected him to stay a virgin for her? "And what happens if I say no?"

Lia shrugged, "Then you'd be my first and I won't be your first."

Tala wanted to say something about that but looked down at it watch it was almost 7 at night he forgot that everyone wanted him back at 5 "We'll talk about this later come on we got to go." He said standing up and held out his hand she smiled and she stood and the two walked out holding hands.

* * *

Clare stood in front of a large building looking around. She sighed as she looked down at her watch and then kept looking around. "Clare." She turned and saw Kai walking over to her. Clare smiled she turned around and walked inside with Kai right behind her.

* * *

Bryan laughed as he saw Tala and Lia walk in together. He wasn't expecting to see them together at all. He was kind of expecting to see Lia by her self. Lia walked over to Amanda who was listening to music and kind of cut her off. Amanda looked up at Lia and wanted to ask what made her so happy all of a sudden but she just turned and looked at Tala and kind of guessed it and knew she was right. "So Where is everyone?" Tala asked looking around. Bryan shrugged, "Kai left Spencer went to go pick up more snacks and the party hasn't started yet." Bryan smiled. laughed as he saw Tala and Lia walk in together. He wasn't expecting to see them together at all. He was kind of expecting to see Lia by her self. Lia walked over to Amanda who was listening to music and kind of cut her off. Amanda looked up at Lia and wanted to ask what made her so happy all of a sudden but she just turned and looked at Tala and kind of guessed it and knew she was right. "So Where is everyone?" Tala asked looking around. shrugged, "Kai left Spencer went to go pick up more snacks and the party hasn't started yet." smiled. 

Tala turned and looked at Amanda who was now trying to plug up some speakers. Lia stood next to her telling her what to do. He ignored them and turned back to look at Bryan. "So Kai's not here?" Tala asked Bryan nodded.

"Yeah Amanda was with him but something happened and I guess he scared Amanda and she's been here ever since." Bryan looked at Amanda then shook his head. "Amanda kept saying something about him and throwing a rock but I don't really remember…what you do with Lia?"

"Movie, lunch, uh mall, arcade, the usual." Tala said sitting down Bryan smiled and sat next to him.

"Lia seems kind of unstable, better be smart and make it easy for her." Tala turned and looked at Bryan

"how'd you know?"

"Trust me when she calls you her brother and tells you everything that's one thing you won't ever get her to shut up about. She's stop since Kai…"

"Kai? When did that happen?"

"The first night she was here. How the hell do you think he got her to change her mind about you for a bit?"

"She said yes"

"Also she wasn't expecting to be with you again."

"Fucking Kai…he did that on purpose to keep her away from me…..oh that bastard's good…" Tala stood up and walked out Lia and Amanda turned and faced Bryan.

"He's fine just pissed off about what Kai said." Lia and Amanda both shrugged and went back to doing whatever they were doing.

* * *

Check it! yes long chapter! I love it I LOVE IT! Now i'm still excited maybe i'll write another chapter soon! OMG I can't wait 0o i'm what's going to happen next? Is Kai going to find out about Tala's and Lia's little plan fo rthe night or is he going to make it so it's not going to be possible? Bryan? Ooh poor Bryan he's caught in between the two. And Amanda? What happens if she becomes a teen pop star? 


	14. A Letter? War Between three 3

Yeah I know, Long time no type. I've been in and out of trouble. Im in school. It's hard and crazy let me tell you! Anyways I had time so i said might was well finish what i started right? hmm...right.

A Letter? (War Between Three. 3)

Clare and Kai are hanging out together in an office...why? Lia goes and gets Tia to bring back to the party but something slips instead.

* * *

Clare sat in a chair front of Mr. D's desk. Kai sat in a chair just to the right of her. Mr. D handed Clare a sheet of paper, Clare went to reach for it but he put up his hand. "This is only if they agree." Clare nodded to show that she understood what he had just said. "Well, look at the time. If you two don't hurry you'll be late." Kai and Clare both stood up Mr. D went to shake hands with Clare but she only reached over and hugged him then turned to run out with a huge smile on her face.

Kai stood watching the door slowly close behind Clare. He went to follow, "Kai, I couldn't help but realize that you're in a fight with Tala." Of course that stopped Kai; he didn't turn around to face Mr. D more like he froze up. "I know that you two must have some good reason for fighting. However I must say this, you can't get mad if she chooses him." Kai stood there for a minuet or two actually taking that in and thinking. He turned around to face Mr. D and started to speak but he shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Spencer walked into the now crowed living room trying to make his way over to the front door. He liked parties but when it came to all the people and all the crowding it kind of pisses him off. After five or so minuets he finally reached the door and walked outside. "What toke you?" He turned around and saw Bryan leaning against the side of the house, Lia and Amanda both quickly ran over to them from the back gate. 

"Ok we quickly go get my twin and then we come right back. Got it?" Lia asked and everyone nodded in response. "What do I do?" Amanda asked already knowing that she wasn't going with them. "You stay, keep Tala busy." Lia answered her question.

"Actually you can replace that dj Spencer hired. Honestly he sucks I haven't seen not one person dance two songs in a row." Bryan looked over to Spencer who rolled his eyes. Amanda smiled and watched them walk off.

* * *

Tia sat in a large bedroom staring out the window. She looked over to the door hoping that Clare would just walk in at any time. She sighed as she turned back to look out the window. All of a sudden the door opened and closed. Tia stood up, "Where the…Lia?" Tia asked staring at her twin who was standing right in front of her. Lia smiled as she held up a backpack, "Hurry up and change I want to get back before all the cake is gone." 

Clare walked inside the large bedroom and looked around, "Tia?" she whispered noticing no one was there. Lia climbed from under a bed and looked up. Clare looked down at her younger sister with confusion, "Uh…don't ask why I'm down here…" Lia said getting to her feet. Clare rolled her eyes and turned to notice Tia walking back into the room. Clare shrugged her shoulders and decided that she wasn't going to ask any questions as to why Lia was there and under the bed. All three girls both just turned around and walked out the room.

* * *

"Geez…what's taking them so long?" Spencer asked looking up the sky. He and Bryan were sitting out in a dark alley waiting for Tia and Lia to show up. Bryan sighed, "Have you realized we haven't trained once yet?" Spencer looked down at Bryan. Yeah it was true; they've been kind of slacking on that. All of a sudden they heard footsteps getting near, "Lia, what toke you?" Spencer asked then looked to see it was Kai. "What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer asked. 

Kai looked at Spencer then turned and looked at Bryan who didn't look all that happy to see him. "I'm waiting for Clare." Kai said. Bryan stood up and turned to Kai. "That was fucked up what you did today." Kai ignored him, "Do you have any idea how scared Amanda was?"

"No one told her to stay." Kai finally said

"Uh…guys." Spencer tried to get their attention.

"No one told you to throw a rock at Tala. Come on Kai this is stupid. If Lia wants Tala let her have him."

"Why should I? She seems a whole lot happier with me. I mean at least I don't make her cry on purpose and I was the one who told her we were leaving."

"Guys…uh…now isn't a good time to discuss that."

Bryan put up a hand to shut Spencer up, "Yeah ok I'll admit that's true and everything. And how do you know if she actually got that letter or not. I mean if she did get it, you think she would've been this pissed off at Tala?"

"She had to have gotten it. I left it in her notebook."

"Which never got to her."

"Oh crap…here we go." Spencer said, "The one with the skulls on it?"

"Yeah, it never got to her. Tala was the one who had it last remember?"

"You mean to tell me that my notebook actually had a letter in it from Kai saying you were all leaving. But it happened to be the notebook that I shared with Tala so he got it?"

"Yes, Tala saw your letter Kai and toke the notebook."

Bryan and Kai both turned to look behind them and saw Tia with her arms folded across her chest, and Lia with both hands on her hips looking extremely pissed off. Clare stood behind them both giving Bryan and dirty look.

Spencer started backing away, "Uh…well it's been great sticking around and everything but I hear someone calling me." He turned around and ran off. Bryan watched Spencer disappear and then turned to see all eyes on him. "Uh…oh crap."

"So…about this letter Bryan." Kai and Lia both said.

* * *

So what does Bryan and Spencer know that apperently everyone else doesn't? And What actually did happen to this letter? hmm 


	15. Amanda the Angel

Amanda the Angel

So once again about this letter...Looks like the only way anyone and find out about it is depending on what Amanda decides with it.

* * *

Spencer ran back into the crowed living room and this time actually made it through quicker. "Hey Tyson, where's Tala?" He said noticing Tyson and Max standing in the kitchen eating cake. Tyson of course had his mouth full of cake and couldn't answer. Spencer then turned to look at Max and saw he had stuffed his face as well. Max pointed out to the back door. Spencer rolled his eyes and walked out to the back and found Tala standing up talking to Ray. "So that's what happened?" Ray asked, and Tala nodded. "Hm, alright then. I guess I have to talk to Kai later." 

"Uh yeah about Kai…Tala we need to talk." Spencer said pulling Tala away from Ray and a little closer to where Amanda was playing music. "Bryan told them about the notebook."

"What notebook? Told who about it? And where's Bryan and Lia?" Tala asked looking at Bryan.

"The notebook Tala, the notebook that had Kai's letter?" Bryan asked. Tala stood there thinking for a while trying to remember a notebook. Then finally he got it and froze up. "Yeah that letter. She's pissed off about it." Tala looked up at Spencer, "Did Kai tell her what was in the letter?"Spencer shook his head no. Tala looked around thinking, "We have to find that letter." Spencer nodded, "Good idea." And they both turned and walked inside.

Amanda looked over all the cd's she had to choose from that apparently the other dj had brought. She didn't find not one that she really wanted to play. "Man…and you call your self a dj?" she said looking to a guy about 16 tied to a chair hidden in the bushes with duck tape over his mouth. She walked inside to go grab her collection of cds which were in Bryan's bedroom. Once she was in the room she heard a faint noise like something ringing. She went over and picked up Bryan's phone and answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey good you were in Bryan's room. Listen I need you to search Tala's room for something. You remember my notebook that I used to share with him?"

Amanda thought for a minuet, "Yeah. Why?"

"There's a letter inside of it…"

Amanda cut her off, "From Kai to you? Let me guess inside it explains a lot of stuff that happened. Tala found the letter before you could and toke it. Now Kai and Bryan got into an argument and brought it up while you where there and now you want to know right?"

"How did you know?"

"Tala was talking about it to Ray and Spencer. I wouldn't trust everything Kai says apparently Tala is mad because Kai didn't tell you what exactly he wrote and Tala and Spencer are both looking for it."

"Well how about you stay close to them and find out more about it ok?"

"But.."

"But what?"

"I'm dj…"

"…Amanda dj after you find the letter. The quick you grab it and read it and call me back the quicker you can..hello?? …hello? Amanda?"

The phone was next to Amanda's box of cds. Amanda went over and quietly snuck over to Tala's bedroom door and saw it was cracked open. She peaked in and saw Tala and Spencer both seachering for something in two different spots. Spencer was checking Tala's desk and Tala was sitting on his bed going through a box of papers. "It's got to be in here some where…" Tala said going through papers. Amanda rolled her eyes as she walked inside. "Tala I need…uh…what are you looking for?" she asked. Neither one stopped and paid her any attention. "Amanda check that dresser over there and tell me if you see a notebook."

Amanda went over to Tala's dresser and opened it, right away finding the notebook. She looked over her shoulder and saw them busy still look. She turned back quickly going through the notebook and found an envelope that said Lia on the front. "Found one." Amanda said as she put the letter in her pocket.

Tala and Spencer both looked at each other and ran over to her and she handed the notebook to Tala. Quickly Tala opened it and went through it seeing nothing but pages full of writing and a few drawings. He closed it and began to shake it hoping the letter would come out. "Damn it!" He said throwing the notebook at Spencer and sitting down on is bed looking frustrated and pissed off. Spencer opened the notebook and read the first page and saw it was from Lia to Tala. "Fuck…Kai must've toke it back. Damn he could've made a new one and hid it somewhere." Tala laid back on his bed, "Damn…he's good. Amanda sighed as she walked out of the bedroom. Spencer went over and sat next to Tala now on the third page and with a slight smile on his face. Tala sat up, "What's there to smile about?" Tala asked, Spencer didn't answer and Tala toke the notebook away from him to read it. "You two were really close then. Now I see why you kept this." Spencer said. Tala didn't say anything just read over a few pages.

Amanda walked back into Bryan's room and picked up her box and started to go through it. She looked down at the letter and sighed as she picked up the phone and started to call Lia back. Quickly before Lia answered she hung up and looked down at the letter. Questions began to come to mind the more she looked at it. "Damn…" she got up and went back to Tala's door.

"The last five letters…I didn't even read. Had no idea I hurt her that much." Tala said still not looking up from the notebook. He sighed as he finally closed it and threw it onto his desk. "I guess…it would be better if Kai's with her." Spencer turned and looked at him.

"No, come on that's not true. Tala no one has ever gotten that close with Lia. She never let anyone get that close to her. You're going to let Kai have her all because of one misunderstanding?"

"Without that letter I can't do or say shit."

"Whatever Tala…thought you were stronger than that."

Amanda walked in. Spencer sat up and looked at her for a minuet or two. Tala didn't even realized she was in the room. Spencer noticed she was holding the letter in her hand and she looked down as she held it out. "Tala…I think you have a little angel here for you." Tala turned around and looked at Amanda and saw the letter. He walked over to her and toke it from her, opened it and read over it. He smiled and hugged Amanda tightly.

"Crushing…me…"

"How did you find this?"

"I…I..oh boy…" Amanda said then explained everything about Lia calling her saying to grab the letter and tell her. Spencer and Tala both looked at each other once she was done. "Well…should we call her back?"

Spencer smiled, "Nope…let them come back first."

Tala nodded, "Let Kai enjoy his self for a little bit. We'll take care of it tonight. Anyways…I hear a lot of talking downstairs. Looks like we need our dj to go back down and give them something to move to."

Amanda smiled as she turned and ran out the room, Spencer and Tala both stood up and followed.

* * *

What's going to happen next??? What the hell does this letter say? why dont I have anymore chips? ...hmm next chapter!


	16. Uhwhat?

Uh...What???

Isn't Clare amazing? She can fix any problem and all of a sudden...pop out with a surprise? huh?

* * *

Bryan was tied up and was being dragged everywhere by Tia and Lia. He rolled his eyes as they kept walking. Clare looked down at him and shook her head. She felt a little bad for him. "Kai where the hell are you?" Lia said getting pissed off. Kai was right behind Clare and also he was tied up as well. "Right here." He answered Lia. 

It toke them a while but once they got back they walked inside noticing that no one was in the living room. Everyone was all outback shouting and having fun. Everyone look at each other for a bit then heard people chanting Amanda over and over as the music was lowered. And the more they said her name the louder a song would play. "Is that….Amanda?" Bryan and Kai both asked. Clare, Tia, and Lia all nodded and went out back to see what was going on.

"Tala…you're party is awesome!" Tyson said running past him with a few fan girls chasing him. Tala laughed and turned to face Amanda. Amanda was going through her box trying to pick out another song to play while several people stood in a line trying to give her a request or ask her if she'd come to their party. "Tala." He turned and saw Lia standing next to him.

Kai and Bryan were now sitting on the couch still tied up and soon Spencer joined them and was tied up as well. Clare sat in a chair in front of them watching them closely making them each feel nervous. Tia was standing in the hall way waiting for Lia and Tala to come back downstairs. Finally the two entered, Lia was holding the letter and reading it and Tala was close behind her tied up as well. Tia pushed him over to the couch and made him sit down as well.

"Now…I haven't decided exactly if I should put duck tape on them or not."

"No…I need them to talk." Lia said

Tia looked over to Lia along with Clare, "Alright then little sis, Lets hear it." Clare smiled then threw down a huge knife making it cut through a table that was in front of her and made everyone jump. "Sorry…it was weighing me down…continue."

Lia looked away a little scared from her sister, she toke in a deep breath.

Lia,

Sorry by the time you get this, we should already be gone. I know you don't like me much especially after what happened that one night after your birthday party.

Lia quickly looked up confused, "What?"

"Keep going…" Clare said.

We didn't, or actually Tala and Bryan I'm pretty sure wanted to say exactly why we're leaving. But I know they didn't and I'm sorry I'm not going to tell you either. Honestly I see it for the better. You and Tala need to get away from each other. Mind explaining how is it you two keep hurting each other and actually say that you love each other? Not to be mean or to bring up old stuff but what about Natasha? Or did you not find out still? And what about Brad?

Lia looked at Kai and crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at him. "That was the exact reason why I hated you. Thanks for reminding me."

Spencer looked over at Bryan, "Who is Natasha?" Bryan shook his head, "If I could hit you right now…believe me Spencer I would."

"Wait who is Brad?" Tala asked looking up at Lia, "Who is Natasha?"

"At least we weren't dating when I met Tasha!" Tala said trying to get up. Lia ignored him and walked away. "Hey get back here!" Tala said trying to get free.

Clare sighed, "Lia get over here and sit down." Lia turned around and came back and sat down in between Bryan and Spencer. "You too." Tia sat on Bryan's lap. And Clare stood up.

"Now as far as I can remember…I have been the person in the middle here. First of all let me say you're all wrong. Tala true you weren't dating Lia but you were still messing around with her and Natasha. Lia shouldn't have kissed Brad. Kai shouldn't have wrote this letter. Bryan should've told us sooner about this letter. Spencer should get kicked and Tia I'm sorry but green is not your color love." Of course everyone looked confused.

"But, Let's go over the positives. Spencer you try to stay out of stuff. Bryan you did good trying to make Lia smile. Tala got over his fake hatred for Lia. Tia purple is your color. Lia finally got over old stuff. And Kai helped me find our father and I now have custody over Lia, Tia, and Amanda."

"WHAT?!?" everyone got really confused. Clare sat there in her chair as happier than a bunny that got five carrots. Questions began coming out of no where about what Clare had just said. "That's not all, I'm getting married and you have the choice to stay with me or our dad."

That's when there was dead silence, the only thing heard was Amanda fainting. She had came back in right as when Clare told everyone to sit down.

* * *

Uh...ok im lost! explain! no im kidding oh well looks like this chapter sucked monkey's but! well to me it did...what do you think? 


	17. Forgiven

17. Forgiven.

So Clare has all her sisters now. Uhm...should've thought about that in the beginning. And who's forgiven in this chapter??? Take a guess...want to know?

and holly crap its been forever glad I am finally finishing this one

* * *

Clare smiled as everyone just held a confused look on their face. It was silent to shocked at what was said. "When the hell did this happen?" Tala and Lia both spoke at once then turned away from the other.

Bryan looked down and sighed, "Is this something we really need to be tied up for?"

"I still don't know who Natasha and Brad are!" Spencer was beyond confused.

Clare sighed as she went over and untied them all. It was silent as everyone stood and stretched a bit. Kai went over and stood next to Lia but was only pushed down by her. She wasn't exactly happy about everything. Tala laughed and Lia threw a roll of tape at him. Lia walked off leaving everyone else there.

"Still think you have a chance?" Tala asked looking down at Kai who didn't even bother getting back up

"Of course, I'm not the one who made a promise and broke it." Kai said

"Hey you two shut up. Neither one of you deserve Lia. I've tried to stay out of it but now I'm getting annoyed. Leave that girl alone. Tala you go out and enjoy your party but don't even think about visiting Lia. Kai I suggest you go and meet someone new since there is a party going on but stay away from Lia's bedroom. Tomorrow I'm taking both of my sisters out just so Lia will get away from you." Bryan spoke up

"I know I don't deserve Lia, but this asshole won't give up!" Tala and Kai both yelled and pointed at each other

Bryan opened his mouth to say something but instead heard something drop from upstairs. They all looked at each other confused but right away knew what it was. Tala and Kai both headed towards the stairs but were pulled back by Spencer and Bryan. "Stay away from Lia, you've both caused enough damage." Bryan gave them a threatening look and ran up stairs.

* * *

"Try this one." Tia suggested picking up a green stripped sweater and holding it up in front of Bryan. Bryan shook his head no and turned around to see Lia holding up the same sweater. He smiled and a couple of bags down and tried on the sweater. Both of the girls stood there smiling at him.

"It looks cute." Tia smiled

Lia bit her lip, "You look like a girl." She spoke the truth

Bryan quickly took off the sweater and but it back, "You two are silly." He picked up the bags and they walked out of the store. Today was Lia and Tia's birthday and the three of them went to the mall.

"I'm hungry." Lia said holding onto Bryan's right arm.

"You're always hungry." Tia said holding Bryan's left arm.

The continued to walk around looking at different stores trying to decide if it was even worth going in. Lia eventually found one and walked in. She looked around it was a bookstore she wanted to see if there was anything she was interested in. She looked around and walked down a long aisle of book and found one sticking out. She read the title and turned it over to see it was something about vampires (Typical right?) she opened to the first chapter and read the page. So far she was interested she looked up to see if she could find a second book. "Looking for something?" She turned to see Ray standing there.

"Hello…and yeah but I got it." She answered him

Ray walked over to her, "Lia not to be mean or ruin your day but Tala and Kai are both alright guys. They're a little crazy at times but they're both alright. I just want you to know that it's killing them both not spending time with you today. Just think about accepting them as friends." He walked past her.

Lia turned and saw that he was gone. She shrugged and saw the second book, she reached to grab it but knocked down a couple of other books. "Crap." She said as she kneeled down to pick them up but a hand beat her to it, she looked up and found Kai. Rolling her eyes she pushed his hand aside and picked up her mess.

"Responsible for your own mess now? I guess Clare was right you have changed." Kai said as she reached to put them back.

"Yeah well can't be a brat forever. Speaking of brats, didn't Bryan tell you to stay away from me?" Lia turned to face him.

Kai looked around, "Yeah but then again I realized I should at least say sorry. Vampires? Looks like there is something that all girls share in common."

Lia sighed and began walking away but something grabbed on the back of her shirt and lightly tugged. She turned around to see Kai but not as what she was used to see. For once he was standing there like he didn't know what was going to happen next. For once he actually looked as confused as Spencer or Amanda. But that wasn't what made Lia stay there, he actually looked miserable. "What's wrong?" she somehow manage to get out.

He looked at her then shook his head and sat in the floor. "I…I guess I messed up." He admitted

Lia walked over and stood in front of him, "With what?" she asked.

Kai looked off to the side, "With you. Lia really you can't tell me that you're going to forgive Tala again. He's an asshole and keeps hurting you. It's hard standing by and watching it happen."

Lia looked around and noticed red hair by the corner hiding next to another bookcase. "Kai…I didn't know you felt so strongly."

He looked up, "Strongly? Lia we may not be the best of friends but I still care. I'm not saying that I'm in love with you or anything but I am saying that I hate seeing you hurt by him. Also I'm saying I'm sorry for hurting you as well. I don't want it to end with all of us hating each other for something that could easily be fixed."

"You're forgiven." Lia smiled

"Thanks but I wish it was easy for me to let it go. I feel really…uh…well…stupid. I'm sorry for everything."

Lia held out her hand, "Once again Kai, you're forgiven. If I forgive you then let it go, that's what should matter most."

Kai smiled and stood up, "I wish I could take back everything." He looked down, "Even the night when…"

"The sex? Didn't I say I forgive you? Ok I forgive you for everything else but the sex." Lia smiled

"Oh thanks you made this so much easier." Kai rolled his eyes.

"How can I forgive you for something that even I don't regret?" Lia asked

Kai looked at her, "You don't regret it?" he looked confused, "What about that promise you and Tala…"

"I knew Tala broke that promise many times ago, I know how Natasha is. But never mind the promise Kai it doesn't matter. I'm glad it was with you." Lia hugged him.

"You…you're glad? I guess that does make me feel better." Kai said hugging back but then pulled her away. "For the record, we're never dating or doing that again."

Lia giggled, "I agree, once was too great. Besides that I hope we become better friends now."

Kai ignored what she said, "Friends it is."

"Lia?" Bryan yelled out.

"Better go before Bryan catches you." Lia smiled, Kai turned and walked away.

* * *

Aww isn't that just cute and sweet? NO! NO I will not allow my stories to end with cute and sweetness. Will Lia end up with Tala? Or will she chase Kai? Was the sex between Lia and Kai ruin it with her and Tala? Is she pregnate? Will she keep the baby? Will there even be a baby!? Will someone die? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!

hmmm I don't know... making this up as I go... STAY TUNED

...wait this is a fanfic....

oh... well in that case, REVIEW!!!!!! and then STAY TUNED and i will UPDATE! ....

or maybe i'll update anyways -_-

mean people won't send me a stinkin review

i'll show you!

RARW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Love and end?

18. Love and end?

Tala and Lia are going to get back together yay ....WRONG! and what's this... hmm??? a new love? or something more? will this be the end?

* * *

Bryan, Lia, and Tia all laid on a hill staring up at the night sky. They had just eaten dinner and were now just spending time together. Lia sat up and looked over and noticed Tia laying on Bryan's chest and the two of them holding hands. Lia smiled to herself as she quickly put together every possible thing that's going to happen next between them.

"Well, well, well looks like you'll really be joining our family." Lia teased.

Tia blushed while letting go of his hand quickly and sitting up. "You are so full of it Lia."

Bryan sat up as well and look at the two girls and smiled, but it faded when he saw Tala walking closer to them. "Didn't I tell you stay away from her." Bryan stood up.

Tala ignored him and offered a hand to help Lia up, "You didn't make me spend my birthday alone."

Lia looked up at him and stood up, "Bryan it's ok, and what did you get me for my birthday Tala?"

Tia stood up and smiled, "Come on Bryan let's go and see a movie."

"Don't do anything that'll hurt her Tala." Bryan warned him and walked off with Tia

Lia sat down and sighed, Tala came over and sat down next to her. Together the two of them laid there staring up at the sky. "You didn't answer my question." Lia turned and looked at him.

He laughed and looked at her," If I can remember correctly, the same thing you got me."

* * *

Lia sighed and closed her eyes. Thing were how they were, well before they were arguing. She felt a little relieved and beyond happy. She opened her eyes and found herself in Tala's bedroom. She noticed he wasn't in the room, she started to walk out but felt someone hug her from behind. A slight smile came across her face, "Tala…we need to talk."

"I'm listening." Tala said then kissed her cheek.

Lia looked around the dark room, she hadn't been in his room before. Strangely it was painted red which made her wonder why he was obsessed with the color. "I can't trust you anymore, I can't trust you to stay."

"And I can't trust you anymore, I can't trust you to be honest." He whispered in her ear.

Lia's body stiffened a bit when she felt the warm breath on the side of her neck, she loved these moments with Tala. A hand slid down along her curves only stopping at the brim of her shit where she then felt a hand on her bare stomach. "I can't trust you with my heart," She somehow spoke, her body began to weaken

"You think I'll trust you with my heart?" Tala asked then only let go of her to turn her to face him. "I can't trust you with my heart, no not at all. But what I can trust you with…"

"I can trust you to hurt me again." They both spoke, Tala let go and looked down at the floor.

Lia looked at him, "Now what?" she asked

Tala shrugged pulling off his shirt and laid on his bed. "How can there be a relationship if I won't stay and if you can't be honest? Better question, how is this love if we can't trust the other with our heart. Worst, we can't trust each other except the hurt the other."

Lia sat next to him thinking about all his questions. True, how can there be anything between them if they were only expected to hurt each other. Strangely why did hurting each other bring them closer no matter what they always come back together. "Sometimes the regular and normal doesn't apply to everyone." Lia turned and faced him.

Tala thought that over and agreed, "I guess that's us then. Hey Lia?"

"Hn…whoa." She answered but then was pulled underneath him. She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah?"

"I don't want to be away from you anymore. I miss you, even if it is just ten minutes. I want to take you with me or at least know that you'll be there when I come back. Even though we'll just hurt each other I still want to call you mine." Tala kissed her neck.

Once again Lia's body only tensed up at Tala's touch, no matter how often it happened. A hand again slid down her side and stopped at the brim of her shirt and fingers slid across her stomach. "You know Tala… I don't recall someone ending our relationship." She whispered and wondered if he heard her or not. To answer her question she felt his breath again on the side of her neck,

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He whispered in her ear.

Fingers slowly climbed up her side making her body tremble with every touch, moving from bare skin to a soft silk like material fingers playing slid across her breast. A set of hands reached and curved around his form, slowly moving in opposite directions one crawling up to find its way to the middle and softly press down and the other sliding down and around to find its way to have the task to undo a belt buckle.

Teeth began nibbling at her neck and a hand slipped under the silk material and groped at her breast. A faint moan slipped past her lips, a hand pressed down even harder, the other hand dropped from its task of the belt buckle and found a new one not involving so much work running fingers though his hair twisting making an arch to be closer to him. A hand quickly found its way to her back unhooking two clips. "Tala…"

"Lia…shhh don't say a word." Tala whispered

Lia bit down her lip, "Tala… if this happens promise to be here when I wake up."

Kissing her forehead he smiled, "Yeah trust me I'm not going anywhere. Relax Lia, if I am gone I promise to get back soon to be next to you."

* * *

Bryan walked into the kitchen and saw the refrigerator opened, he looked around to see if anyone was in the kitchen but didn't see anyone. He sighed as he closed the refrigerator door but noticed a foot. He looked down and saw Tala laying on the floor asleep holding onto an energy drink and in his boxers.

Spencer walked in and noticed Bryan just standing there looking dumbfounded. He walked over to him and also noticed Tala passed out on the floor. Bryan kicked at Tala's foot but that didn't wake him. Spencer got an ice cube and pressed it again Tala's neck, Tala woke up and looked up at his two friends.

"…rough night?" Bryan asked.

Spencer laughed, "I haven't seen you like this since the new year's party at Christy's. Obviously you were up late."

Tala looked around then looked at a clock, it was 10 am. He sat up but got a headache and laid back down. "That was pretty great." He said slowly falling asleep but was soon woken up with another ice cube.

"Would you like another ice cube or a nice cold shower?" Kai asked, Tala looked up him and sat up "Sorry." Kai spoke when Tala could sit his self up straight.

Tala smiled, "You're forgiven…but one thing, I have to know."

"Yeah?" Kai looked at Tala then at Bryan and Spencer.

"How the hell did you do it? I'm so tired. Kai 5 hours…how did you do it? I couldn't stand and she wanted more."

Bryan and Spencer both laughed, Kai couldn't help but to let out a laugh too. "Easy… a lot of foreplay and I wasn't the right guy." Kai offered a hand to help Tala up. Tala pushed it aside and fell back asleep.

* * *

Lia opened her eyes to find herself in one of Tala's shirts. She sat up and yawed, she looked next to her and noticed Tala was gone. She shrugged and laid back down. She wasn't really ready to get out of bed it. She closed her eyes and opened them to see Tala looking at her. "Told you I'd be back." He smiled,

Lia yawned and snuggled to him. "Tala…it sucks we won't last."

"Yeah I know…we'll make the best of it while we can. Let's get some more sleep, you tried to kill me last night." He wrapped one arm around her. They both closed their eyes but woke up to a loud scream.

"LIA!!!" Tia ran in along with Bryan at her side with a real true oh fuck moment. "Lia…we have to go." Tia said crying sitting at the foot of the bed. Lia looked at her and knew to ask why wouldn't be the smartest thing since Tia wouldn't be able to talk while crying.

"What's going on?" Tala asked, Bryan looked down and handed Lia a small box. He turned and walked out of the room before anyone else could say a thing to him. Lia and Tala both looked at the box. "No way…" Tala said looking beyond surprised, Lia's heart began racing as Tia held up a small stick object, there was the little unholy pink plus sign.

"Lia…what am I going to do?" Tia asked crying, Lia turned and faced Tala only to find him staring back at her just as confused and worried as her.

* * *

Whoa! will this be the end... or would you like me to write more? You decide. What will Tia do with the baby? what will Bryan do? When did they even have the time to conceive a child! What will happen to Lia and Tala? What will be the final fight? When will be the final break up? What will happen to Kai? And is Lia pregnate as well???

we will not find out

untill I am asked to

:D

Review... so far this story is COMPLETE!

YES!


End file.
